


Twins

by Lobb



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Multi, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobb/pseuds/Lobb
Summary: Sakura was going to kill her.  Rin was sure of it.  Even while she sat on the plane back to Japan from London, she could feel it in her bones.  This was going to be a very bad return home.On the bright side, though, it was time off from the Clock Tower without worry of being superseded.  Lord El-Melloi was, it seemed, enough of a friend to do that for her, at least.Now, she just had to drop the news on her sister and that errant boy-toy of theirs . . .





	1. Prologue & The Sister's Tohsaka

TWINS

Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night, and the Nasuverse at large are the property of Kinoko Nasu and Type-MOON. This is a fan-based work of fiction, please support the official releases.

STORYBOARD / PROLOGUE  
Last Christmas

She had known she was in trouble the moment the doctor had come in with a machine that had nothing to do with what she’d thought she’d ended up in a hospital for the first time in what felt like forever. No, that wasn’t quite the truth, the trouble had started earlier than that.

“Ms. Tohsaka, it seems you’re pregnant.”

Yes, it had been those words from the face of a young English doctor that had done the damage, not the machine. But the machine didn’t help. She personally felt it was easier to blame the machine, since the doctor- Root bless him- had taken it all in stride.

And then he’d used the machine on her- she still got goosebumps from that weird clammy gel that they’d spread over her pelvis- and the bad news seemingly got worse.

“With twins.”

Rin wanted to say she had stood firm, and stoic, as a Magus should- but . . .

The simple truth was that she’d begun hyperventilating not even a minute later. After all, she’d only had one lover since the days of the Grail War, and that meant without a doubt that her mild place in the arena of said lover’s home was about to become MUCH more hectic.

For the forty-sixth time since she’d gotten the news, she forsook her lady-like composure mentally and let out a soft, damning little Damn it, Shirou.

TWINS  
Chapter One  
The Sisters Tohsaka  
And  
A Surprising Little Truth

Emiya, Shirou’s life was one that many could call “blessed”. Though he would have been hard pressed to say it himself, considering the trials that had led to these “easy days” with his house guests. Rather than dwelling on the past, he put one foot in front of the other, metaphorically. Today was another such day, the slight chill of a late Spring morning matched with the heat from the cookstove as he worked on breakfast. If it wasn’t Taiga showing up, it would be Sakura and Rider feeling famished. Against his better judgment, he’d pulled on just his pants as he slipped away from bed that morning, covering himself with the apron since he had no real desire to bother with hunting down a shirt in the short time he had before the two purple-haired women might awake.

He would, after all, hear Taiga coming from miles away. The only people to see him like this would be Sakura or her Servant- either of whom would be nothing but pleased, he was sure. Shirou’s self-esteem was still somewhat sketchy at best, but he had been pummelled metaphorically with the knowledge that, to the women around him at least, he was “easy on the eyes.”

Of course, the gentleness of the morning was offset by the smell of breakfast cooking. Almost loud enough that he didn’t hear the opening of a screen door. Probably Sakura. He mused, letting his thoughts drift again as he tended to a pan full of cooking eggs.

\-----

If I’d known this was what she got to wake up to every day, Rin mused, quietly standing in the entry to the Emiya household kitchen, having left her bags and shoes at the entrance. I’d have worried less about Sakura. She’d been content to let her sister have the man they’d both fancied- at least until last Christmas, which had . . . been what led to this situation, but-

Oh fuck it.

\----

Shirou would never say that he had been humming, that would have been a lie. He most certainly did not have a song in his head while he carefully split the yolk and formed what would soon be a very fluffy omelette. He was proud of the way it folded inwards on itself and soon began to become a familiar, comforting gold. For a moment, he saw someone else’s face in his memory and his heart ached-

But he pushed it aside. That memory wasn’t his to hold anymore.

That reverie was broken by a new sensation, anyway. One he could recognize, but-

A pair of arms wrapping around his body, fingers delicately tickling their way across his abdominal muscles and working up towards the marred skin of his pectorals. A breath he didn’t know he was holding came free from his lips. For a moment, he was happy to assume it was Sakura- she was very affectionate and aggressive in private- but then he realized something was different.

No, make that two things. Three, if he was to act a bit more aware of himself. Sakura was- well- voluptuous. It was true, and this body against him was not so- those arms around him were also at a different height. Taller would have meant Rider, whom sometimes he could-

Those fingers softly pinched his nipples, and an easy little groan came from his lips before he could silence it.

. . Find to be attracted to him- it was as plain as day, when the Grecian woman was anything but subtle herself at times. But Rider was every bit Sakura’s equal now that the young girl he’d used to call Kouhai had grown older herself. So that left only two possibilities- one of which was-

“Rin.”

\-----

Against her better judgment, she could feel his warmth between her fingertips. They trailed away from the sensitive buds on his chest and instead dipped down, seeking a much more familiar- and much more warranted- comfort. As she took him in her hands, she let out a breath she had been holding since she’d started to sneak up on the errant “Hero”.

Hearing him say her name was a rush of power that she could admit she would have jealousy stole from her sister.

\----

From an adjoining hall, two pairs of purple eyes narrowed, then quirked in amusement. One turned to the other, before both quietly walked down the hall towards the entrance. Sakura murmured, loud enough for Rider to hear even without enhanced senses, “We’ll allow it, won’t we, Rider?” It was teasing, playful even. Rider liked this Sakura better than the one that had been despondent, depressed- even suicidal- after the events of the Grail War.

Even if she sometimes went back into states of fugue, Rider would take easy days where her most pressing worry was if she could “convince” Shirou to let her take the motorcycle for a pleasure ride for the rest of eternity.

Of course, she couldn’t help but feel a little annoyed that Rin’s return seemingly was more in line with how Sakura tended to be, though. Not even in the door and already playing with the “family toy”? Sisters alike, it seemed . . .

\--Lemon and Lime, Orange and Citrus, Cherries and Strawberries--

Rin's hand cupped Shirou's length inside of his jeans, the redhead letting out another soft little breath as she gave him a gainful stroke. To be honest, she'd missed this- more to the point, she was angry at herself for letting it all slip away in favor of making her sister happy.

Unnecessarily, it seemed, since Sakura had allowed her a pleasant little dalliance back over the Christmas break she'd come back to Fuyuki- the one that had led to all of this.

Shirou turned to face her, making her hand come free from his pants. Not that she minded, really, since the way those amber eyes of his settled on her face told her that he was anything but interested in stopping. Rin could say one very lurid thing about her sister, she'd trained her- their?- lover well. His face descended upon her's and quashed her lips under his own, while those arms- by the Root they were so strong, she wanted to melt- came around her and-

Grasped unto her ass, hefting her damn near into his arms for a moment. A giddy, lovely feeling welled up in her chest as his kiss went unbroken even as he settled her back upon the countertop and she knew he was going to be -very- rough.

It was so very nice to be wanted. And Rin's jealous little heart was going to drink greedily of what a beast Emiya, Shirou could be when you wanted him to be. Besides, she'd just blame it on the hormones later. Win/Win! Satisfied with her own logic, the dark-haired woman let her legs fall open as the man who had helped save her sister- and by some degrees, the world- neglected her lips in the favor of trailing bites down her jaw and over her jugular. She would have liked to say she didn't whimper, or mewl-

But she did. And Rin was aware that she was dirty liar. She'd been lonely since she'd felt his touch, and there was only so much your own attentions could do. The warmth of a body- more specifically -HIS- body- was incomparable.

Her hands went into his hair, then turned into fists at his nape. Even as he opened the buttons of her shirt and peeled the fabric away from her breast- only clothed in a thin black bra that she admitted she'd put on with a very conscious hope that she'd be able to finagle a little of the father-to-be's affections. She'd spent hours languishing on the ride over whether it would be the last time after dropping a bombshell on them, or if it would be . . . the start of something new.

Rin fervently hoped it was the latter. Sakura could say she was fine with it all she wanted, Rin was aware she had some severe hang-ups about having sex with her sister's boyfriend-

But- well- ending up pregnant by him had kind of thrown all of that by the wayside. In for a penny, in for a pound.

She'd realized how much she'd been self-reflecting when his lips clenched around her nipple and a shock shot up her spine, making her back curl and her lips push free in a delighted little moan. She had no extra experience to say whether Shirou was a gifted lover or not, but she personally liked to think he was quite a stud when he wanted to be.

And Rin knew that she and Sakura had very easy ways to make him want to be. Her blue eyes opened, and letting the growl that was building in her throat out, she softly murmured, "Fuck me, Shirou."

And, with those two little words, he went from attending to her-

To having his way with her. He barely pushed her panties aside after fishing his cock out of his pants, rigid and mighty like a thing she'd have joked about before, but her brain was too set on this passionate and lurid embrace. And then he was in her, her legs wrapped around him and her aware she was screaming desperately for him.

"More!", "Harder!", "Yessss---- right- right there---" The disgusting, erotic sound of their hips meeting over and over, only mitigated by the feeling of his balls slapping against her ass as he filled her over and over, stretching her open wide and feeling him damn near at the cusp of her deepest parts- the place that had allowed his seed through and to make her with child.

God, that thought was hotter than it needed to be. Her toes curled, and her vision went utterly white as she came. And came hard. Breathless by the time she got her senses back into the real world and realized that he was just finishing up himself, sweat dripping from his forehead as he crushed his lips to her's and--

Growling out her name as he came, just before sealing his lips to her's in a kiss that was close enough to mauling her lips with his own. The heavenly feeling of warmth and fulfillment as they met nature's call and she- for a moment- panicked internally that they hadn't worn protection---

And then the slow and easy giggles that came from her throat as she remembered how pointless -THAT- was.

"Ah-hem." Oh shit.

\---------

A quarter of an hour later, teased beyond reason and satisfied in equal measure, the black-haired girl sat quietly at the table while across from the two purple-haired women while Shirou finished the finishing touches on a breakfast that was slightly larger than he’d expected it to be when he’d woken up.

“Visiting without any warning is unlike you, Sister.” Sakura noted, nonetheless smiling with a lilt that gave Rin both reason to feel nervous and wonder just how much of her had rubbed off on her “cute younger sister”. A moment of insanity made the dark-haired magus look from her younger sister to her Servant, the purple-haired woman’s eyes were closed behind those glasses that kept her gaze safe to labor under. For the life of her, Rin could only see that serene expression as just as snake-like as the woman’s Master’s, however. This is totally unfair. She mentally whined.

“Extenuating . . . circumstances . . . meant that I had to come home.” Rin decided to tread carefully on the side of tact. After all, all of their lives hung in a very precarious place even after years since the end of the Grail War. Rin had become a woman, as had her Sister- much like Shirou had aged as well. No longer teens, she already knew that the news she was about to deliver would nonetheless require a much more . . . adult discussion.

“And what are those?” Rider asked, her soft and demure tone not belying the slight air of amusement Rin detected. For a moment, the dark-haired girl felt as if she was being played with.

And disturbingly, that feeling felt more and more vindicated the longer she sat swapping her look between the two women. A glance towards Shirou as he finished placing the table earned her no reprieve- just a pleasant little flutter in her chest that she hated herself for- since he seemed his usual confused and unprepared self.

Too adorable for his own good.

“... Something.” She muttered, feeling a very familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had sworn she’d outgrown those tendencies years ago, but here she was feeling like she’d have been better suited to be wearing her twin-tails and still in her old outfit. Tsundere, indeed.

“Something important?” Rin could feel Sakura’s smile in her words, even though she couldn’t see the girl’s face with her looking at her own lap now. Fists balled there for a moment. Another look towards Shirou saw the red-haired man with a look of just utter dumbfoundedness while he looked between Rin and Sakura. “Something we might already know~?”

That stopped Rin dead in her tracks.

“What.” That was about as appropriate a reaction as she could gather. But then it got even more weird for the dark-haired girl when Sakura sat up a little straighter, softly running a hand down the front of her blouse.

Wait.

Rin’s brain needed a moment to reboot.

No, wait. Little more.

Little more.

“YOU’RE PREGNANT!?” Rin slammed her hands on the table and damn near screamed at her sister, an incredulous stare directed towards the other Magus while-

Wait, now everyone was looking at her like she was crazy.

“You . . . didn’t know?” Sakura asked, for a moment giving a look that said that she was feeling let down she hadn’t stolen the initiative from her older sister. In fact, Rin could already see the pout on her features!

“N-NO! How could I have known that-?” Rin asked, completely dumbfounded.

“What- then- why did you return home-? I thought someone had-”

“Because -I’M- pregnant!” Let no one ever say Rin was the best at dealing with terse situations under pressure. Because she wasn’t-

THUMP.

. . . But neither was Shirou, either. Three pairs of eyes going directly to a very unconscious young Emiya.

“ . . . Oh.” Three voices said in unison.


	2. Magus Children

Twins

Chapter Two  
Magus Children  
And  
Why You Shouldn’t Mess With a Tohsaka’s Man

Amusingly enough, it’d taken them several minutes to get Shirou to wake up from his impromptu coma. For a minute, Rin worried they’d actually broken the poor redhead’s brain. Of course, that time had allowed her to interrogate her sister on the nature of her own pregnancy. All the while Sakura finished setting the table and then the three could focus on the unconscious man.

“So, ignoring how completely fucked up all this is-” She’d started, lightly slapping Shirou’s cheeks while she coddled his head in her lap with Sakura and Rider leaning down over the unconscious male, “- you didn’t even tell him you were pregnant?”

“Well, no- I wanted to find the right time, and- well- I heard that you were coming back and I thought-” Sakura started, only to be hushed as Rin’s free hand came up.

“Wait, you heard that I was coming back? Who told you?” Rin’s right eye was already twitching up a storm. She’d only told one person at the Clocktower, and that was purely because she HAD to in order to explain the sudden disappearing act she was pulling. And Lord El-Melloi II was -normally- an extremely trustworthy friend.

“Um… well- I didn’t get . . . told, per se-” Rin’s tic was only getting worse. She had a feeling she knew where this was going.

“Sakura.” She started, a little more brusque than she meant to be.

“Edelfelt-san called and asked-” Yep, there was that headache. Rin prided herself on not resorting to crass language, but FUCKING LUVIA. Of course the one person whom would somehow find out everything about her situation would be that blonde -tart- who had the ugliest habit of showing up everywhere she wasn’t wanted--

At least when Rin was involved. It was like the woman had-

Rin paused, then her eyes narrowed. Luvia had her under surveillance. Well, that was going to be a fight she’d be having later. Sakura’s worried look brought her back to the present.

“Luvia is such a pain in the neck.” She lamented, delivering the next slap to Shirou’s face a lot harder than she meant to as an expression of her annoyance.

The fact it worked and the redhead jolted awake was just a happy accident, really. “OWW, RIN!”

“Sorry, Shirou. You awake now, Don Juan?” Her blue eyes turned- much as her Sister’s and Rider’s did- down unto the redhead still half-laying in her lap and nursing his extremely red cheek. Whoops.

“Rin, please.” Were the only words he offered as he sat up, and she slipped back into her space at one side of the table while he muttered and seemed to ponder going to get an ice pack for the stinging sensation. The way he meaningfully looked back at the freezer only made her grin more guiltily.

“Sorry.” She repeated again, feeling a touch more admonished. She hadn’t grown up THAT much, it seemed. “But still, you got two sisters pregnant, you know. And- I don’t know about Sakura, but you’re going to be a daddy to at least three--”

“Four.” Sakura noted, helpfully. Rin paused at her purple-haired sister’s interjection.

“You’re having twins too?” Her blue eyes caught the redhead swooning again, and reached out quickly to pinch his bicep. Quietly filing away the pleasant feeling of his powerful muscle beneath her fingertips.

“OWW, RIN.” She took no pleasure in the wounded look he shot her, but she didn’t really feel like bringing him back around from “Lala land” again. This was already going to be a DIFFICULT discussion for the four of them. “Okay, okay. I am as present as I can be after being shocked like that. So-”

Sakura gave a somewhat sheepish look, raising her hands both in front of her face with them steepled as if in asking forgiveness. “Sorry, Senpai-” Ah, she’d never gotten over that nickname, had she? “- I was really going to tell you soon. I just didn’t want to worry you. Rider has been poking me for weeks telling me to do so.” She gainfully looked at the Servant, whom seemed to roll her eyes slightly before settling back down at her space on the table and beginning to eat. As fond of Shirou as Rider was, this was (thankfully) not her arena of battle.

She got to enjoy his food, instead. She called that a victory.

Annoyed at her Servant’s understood “you’re on your own”, Sakura nonetheless turned her gaze towards Rin instead. The black-haired Magus raising a brow but nonetheless deciding that, since the overall peace had been broken, she might as well indulge alongside Rider.

One does not simply not eat Emiya, Shirou’s cooking, after all.

“When did you find out you were pregnant, Sister?” Sakura asked, while Shirou tried to busy himself with food and watching the interplay between the two sisters. Rin didn’t blame him, he had a lot to process in that moment. Hell, this was hardly how she’d seen the whole debacle going, either.

To be honest, she’d half-expected Sakura to get extremely upset.

“Just . . . two weeks ago, to be honest. I booked the first flight back to Japan and settled my affairs for the year at the Clocktower-” Which meant that somehow Luvia had found out either from Waver Velvet, or elsewise- Agh, don’t think about that harpy bitch right now. “Since it’s not really something I could just . . . hide, you know.”

Sakura’s nod made her feel better, at least. “I found out just last week. I started getting sick in the morning and- well---” She flushed, and Rin couldn’t help but mirror the action. “- we were never . . . all that careful…”

And you’re very enthusiastic. Rin mentally condemned, not at all blaming her sister. Just fully aware that her past had left her with a certain . . . predilection. Again, understandable. Rin had barely arrived and had gotten a taste of the local cuisine herself. Maybe the taste ran in Tohsaka blood? Oh well.

“I guess I’m lucky in that regard,” Rin mused, “I found out because- well- I actually keep track of my cycle.” And she hadn’t bled in two months. As many women knew, sometimes it just didn’t happen- or wasn’t noticeable- but . . . well, Rin had gotten nervous after the third month without a visit from the local blood-drive.

And that was when the whole mess had started, well, not quite true. Christmas frolicking had been the real start of it all.

A pair of annoyed blue eyes settled on Shirou, who paused in his eating to hold his arms up as if in surrender. Across from Rin, Sakura giggled. “Don’t be mad at Senpai, Sister. After all, it was my idea in the first place. He’s . . . mostly innocent.” The look of betrayal Shirou gave Sakura was mollifying--

But also just a little bit funny.

“Yes, but I can’t really blame you right now. And-” By the Root she was blushing again- “- damn it if I am not . . . grateful, Sakura.” She let out a sigh, willfully forcing the blood from her cheeks. “After all, I’m not getting any younger, and while I was starting to think--”

“You’d have to let him go?” Sakura mused, smiling demurely, “Well, I mean he IS Mine, after all-” The cheeky glint in her eyes made Rin realize just how bad of an influence she and Rider had become on the girl. But it was truly better than the broken-eyed girl she’d been after Shirou . . .

Better not to think about it.

“Something like that.” She agreed, taking a drink from her cup.

“That’s part of why I let it happen, twice now-” Rin’s spit-take was worth Shirou’s slightly irritated look shot her way. Sakura simply smiled and cleaned the mess of spittle and tea with a towel. “- and why I’m okay with it, as long as there’s no secrets or anything. We’ve all had enough of that, right?”

The quiet atmosphere that filled the air after that made Sakura realize that perhaps she’d gone a bit far. Letting her eyes turn down unto her own food, the purple-haired girl mused, “Besides-” She tried to soldier on, “Who else would you have picked to father the next generation of Tohsaka?”

Rin’s response, being that of rubbing her temples while letting her food lay forgotten for a moment, made Sakura feel a little less awkward. “Ugh. Why are we talking about him like a piece of meat when he’s right here?” She tried to deflect, with both Shirou and Sakura looking amused in return.

“As long as he’s well-paid for.” Sakura noted, a grin on her features.

“Sakura.” Shirou groaned, actively covering his face to try and suppress the embarrassment- and failing miserably. Rider leaned over and gently patted his shoulder, before resuming her meal.

\------

The welcome back party, for what it was, ended shortly after and Rin and Sakura had moved off to make for a trip to the town to discuss. Rider, metaphorically, retreated to her room and left Shirou to clean and presumably stew in this newfound feeling. As they left, the two sisters tucked in together so they could talk more easily without everyone in Fuyuki hearing their chatter.

They’d just gotten around the corner of the Emiya family home when Rin re-opened the subject. “If mine are going to be Tohsaka heirs, what will yours be? Are you planning to marry him?” It was a heavier topic, since she knew Sakura had certain . . . feelings about the Matou, but she’d also never even heard the topic of marriage broached by either Sakura or Shirou. Shirou, she understood innately, would never even consider it worth thinking about. Not because it was something he was against, but because he was just too much of a sword-brained idiot.

“That was my plan, yes.” Sakura admitted, waving to a passerby as they left the block Shirou’s home sat upon. Letting her eyes go back forward as they strolled, she mused, “Senpai will agree if I ask him, so I never really worried about it. But since this came up . . .”

“Yeah. Better they become Emiya clan children.” Rin agreed. It was as easy as that, in her opinion. And she was glad that Sakura wasn’t too hung up on it, either. Though the irony of her being the mistress in this situation wasn’t lost on her. It did, she admitted, level out, though. Magi were big about lineage, but marriage was considered more of a formal tradition rather than it was in normal civilization. “Bastard” children were, after all, still capable of incorporating Crests, and there had been more than a few people who had tried to make power-plays that way.

Not that she would love any of the new souls less, but Rin was still very traditional at heart. It hurt that she wasn’t able to marry, but- frankly- getting to eat the cake was just as fine as having it when it mattered. It wouldn’t go to Shirou’s head, either. He was idiotically obsessed and warped with the best of them, but she also could expect him to be serious about this.

The funny thing was, the wild card had always been Sakura- even though Rin had been just fine with letting her sister have the man they both loved and she’d claimed, but . . .

“I’m happy.” Sakura noted, stopping suddenly and bringing Rin’s own reverie to an end. Staring at her sister’s face, Rin couldn’t help but mirror the purple-haired girl’s smile in turn.

“As screwed up as it is, I think I am too, Sakura.”

With that, they left the topic for the moment and turned to more menial things. They had all the time in the world to discuss things with Shirou later, after he’d had time to wrap his head around the whole concept. But they’d been apart for nearly half a year, and it was time for the two sisters to catch up.


	3. Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEMOOONNNSSS---

Twins

Chapter 3  
Advice

"Rider. Can I come in?"

Once Shirou had finished cleaning up after the mess of breakfast, he’d started to head towards the dojo in a bit of a mechanical daze. He’d been halfway to the building when he decided against it- he hadn’t really wanted to be alone in that moment. With Sakura and Rin out for a few hours- probably half of the day, if he was honest- Rider was his next bet. Both girls were prone to going shopping and not being back until after dark, so that gave him more than enough time with the purple-haired Servant to hopefully get some ground on this new issue.

Rider often made a good sounding board, even if she sometimes refused to say anything. He never could tell if it was just because she liked the aloof appearance-

Or, if, he surmised, that she had a fear of sticking her foot in her mouth sometimes. He could understand that fear, considering how prone he was to do it sometimes.

“It’s unlocked.” As welcoming a greeting as her pleasant voice could utter, so he simply slid the door open and took a step in. Spying the glasses-wearing woman laid out with a book, in her hands, legs propped up in a stance that would have otherwise looked queer considering her grace and allure, he settled in on his haunches within reaching distance.

Which promptly was breached by her dragging him in closer to her, forcing his head under an arm and bringing her book around behind his head so she was half-cuddling him as she read. If this had been a long time ago, he would have gotten extremely embarrassed about it, but by now he’d gotten used to Medusa’s oddly cuddly moods. She wasn’t quite cat-like, but Sakura’s servant was- if nothing else- a woman who understood how to deal with him.

Rather than fuss over it, he simply rested his head under her chin, taking a soft breath of her lilac scent. She and Sakura shared bath amenities, though whether that was by choice or purely because Sakura saw it as a bonding excuse, he could not say.

“Feeling better?” She asked, her voice seeming disinterested, but he knew by now how to read her moods when she wasn’t being as expressive as Rin or Sakura. He had also learned, several times, that for all Rider tried to project herself as aloof, she was anything but.

Pleasantly, sometimes, unpleasantly others. She was not as moody as Sakura was when she had an episode, but he’d be forced to admit under torture that he’d had his head between Rider’s thighs in a fashion that wasn’t what most men would dream of. Grecian heroes must all know how to wrestle, he would swear on anything.

“A little.” He finally responded, letting an arm rest around the curl of her hip while the other helped to make his head lay comfortably. “Still not gotten my head around this, though.”

“Most men wouldn’t.” She agreed, and despite himself, he was glad she was more objective than he was. Emotions ruled him a great portion of the day, whereas he could usually rely on Rin or Rider to feed him some much needed perspective. “Some would strut like a stallion, though. Not all of them would deserve to as you do, though.”

Ah, she was feeling playful. Just a slight glance of her eyes towards his, and then right back unto her book. “Jousting” with Rider like this was fun in its own way, too. “I’m glad you think so.” There was no pride in it, just honest appreciation for her giving him a compliment. Sakura expected little of him, and made it known that she would stay with him forever- so it was nice to occasionally get that feeling of desire, or enjoyment, from others. Rider could be amorous, it was true, but she was also more muted in her displays of affection.

If he were to make a gauge of the three women in his life, Rider would be the least overtly passionate. Sakura was the kind of girl who went full-bore, and that meant they got along very well when they did- and fought very hard when they didn’t. He and Rin had a similar dynamic, though Rin was ever wary of making a mistake that would upset her sister- or the romance that she saw with her and Shirou. The only reason they’d even slept together had been at Sakura’s insistence, and an admittance- at metaphorical gun point, since Sakura and Rider had basically sat him down and forced him into it- that he still found Rin -very- attractive.

You try to stay faithful and you get in trouble. Only in his life could that make sense- a life without sense.

Rider’s hand ruffled through his hair for a moment before she finally marked her book and let it lay to the side. Rolling unto her back and pulling him up half-over her, she mused to his face, “What do you think of it all?”

That simple question was quite a difficult one. He was a storm of emotions, if he was honest, but that didn’t make it easy to decipher any single one. It didn’t help that she was toying with him now and making him aware just how alluring SHE was, too. Many guys would kill to be in my position right now. He had to remind himself, otherwise he’d gloss over it and dismiss it all. Sakura would understand, but Rin would give him utter hell for it. Shirou was still a flawed individual, even if he’d sacrificed part of that “distortion” in favor of a selfishness that couldn’t be described.

“I don’t know,” He admitted. “What should I feel? Proud? Worried? To be honest, I’m just kind of numb at the moment.”

Rider let loose a soft little laugh, her eyes staring up at his face while he started to feel as pensive as he could remember ever being. “That’s a better sign than most, I think. Not that I have any experience myself.” Shirou got the feeling that was something resembling a joke, but he did get the idea that she certainly didn’t want to talk about it, either.

So he didn’t. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to her lips, which she returned with a hum of delight. Then, despite having pulled him atop her before, she rolled them over and took control.

\-----

“Oh.” Sakura paused, holding a dress up against herself in a mirror at a boutique. Her vocal exhalation bringing Rin’s eyes over from her own little corner of the room.

“What is it?” The dark-haired girl noted, putting the dress aside for later.

“They’re being naughty without us.” Sakura noted, an amused look on her face as the fluctuation between herself, Rider, and Shirou intensified in a way she knew quite well. She spun the dress around and then set it back on another rack. The color wasn’t quite right.

“What? He’s incorrigible.” Rin muttered, darkly.

“Oh no. Usually it’s Rider who starts it when it’s the two of them.” The purple-haired sister playfully remarked, taking a moment to glance over at her sister’s response to that news.

And pleased when she saw Rin’s cheeks turn softly pink. Teasing her sister was just so much fun!

\--Lemons and Limes, Cherries and Berries--

Back at the Emiya residence, Rider had just shucked her sweater-top in favor of the thin black bra that brought a decidedly pleased smirk to the man under her. It was far from the most elaborate lingerie she- or even Sakura- had, but Rider knew that the pleasure for Shirou was the woman in the clothes, never the clothes themselves. For her, that wasn’t a big deal, though it would likely grate on Rin, and even occasionally Sakura’s, nerves.

He just wasn’t fussy enough, which she personally saw as a virtue. Sometimes you just wanted to indulge in a nice, quick, nasty romp rather than get all dressed up.

It helped that Medusa greatly preferred spontaneity rather than Sakura or Rin, whom seemed to both consider sex to be a ritual in and of itself most of the time. She could tell on the nights when Sakura would want to be intimate with her boyfriend- well, future husband now- simply because she’d take longer to dress and preen herself than she usually did.

Rider? Rider just wanted him to be ready for her. And the sensation of rubbing her own pants-clad rump against his groin told her she was barking up the right tree.

Reaching up to adjust her glasses- and activate the part of them that kept them stuck firmly to her head rather than risk being flung off, a decidedly important safety feature that Touko Aozaki would have been amused to know was the difference between life and death- she grasped for his arms just as he reached up. Her hands closed around his wrists as his palms groped at her breasts and began to push the cups of her bra up and over her bust, exposing the dark pink nipples to the air as they hardened against his fingertips.

“You’ve learned well.” She purred, even as her hands tightened around his wrists and then steadily fell away down to fuss with the button and zipper to her own pants. With them so close, it was little more than a tease at the moment.

But she knew Shirou was -very- susceptible to teasing. Just a little bit of playful attention and he became a beast, as he’d demonstrated earlier with Rin. And Medusa, for all of her love of cuddling and gentle lovemaking, loved it the most when he was restraining himself from being rough with her.

It made her feel wanted. And for all of her devotion to Sakura, Medusa had only ever felt that way in his arms. She was just a Servant, so any love that blossomed between them was purely selfish, without much real purpose, but it was an ecstatic illusion to drown in when she grew bored.

Or wanted to take his bike for a ride. Or wanted him to buy her a new case of books.

Okay, maybe she liked it.

His head rose, a pair of lips latching onto a nipple and making her groan softly as the heat built in her core. Adjusting up unto one leg, shucking her pants a leg at a time as he attended to her, she was only clad in her panties and the bra that was barely hanging on at her neck. The hand that was at her other breast was grasped with one hand, while the other went down between them to prepare him in turn. Unbuttoning his pants and raising up unto her knees so she could give him room to get naked as well.

He took her direction without complaint, his hand brought inside of the black fabric of her lingerie and cupped against the heat that was spiralling out of control. She pushed him down against the tatami once again and gave up on patience.

Sakura had made a gentle joke before about her riding skill in relation to the bedroom, but she would never admit to it being her favorite position, as well. Shirou wasn’t inordinately endowed, so straddling his lap often meant that he hit her at the deepest.

And by all that was good in the world, nothing was better than when he pressed in tight against her most sacred of places. She had to bite down a sigh of euphoria as she slipped him inside and he went right up against the only barrier that mattered between men and women. The same barrier his seed had defeated in the sisters Tohsaka.

She couldn’t bear his child, but that didn’t mean she wanted him to feed her any less. She settled on her knees and arched her feet, getting her balance before she began to slam herself down into him.

She was the roughest of his lovers, she knew without a doubt. Sakura longed for his roughness, Rin was a romantic- not that Medusa blamed either- but Rider lived for those moments when the pair of them were mating like beasts in heat. After those sessions, both drained beyond measure, she would get to have him for her own for what seemed like hours.

The sound of flesh on flesh filling the open air, no words were necessary as her purple hair curtained over his face and she could stare into his eyes without worry due to her Mystic Eye Killers. To see the way he stared at her so intensely, so hungrily. The way she felt his hands settle unto her hips and only encourage her to a greater, disgustingly voracious height.

Already, she felt her own stamina waning. It was a rush to the finish, one that she knew would be explosive, and she didn’t mind at all as he began to buck up into her in turn. He was close. Both of them undulating like creatures of pure instinct.

Her fangs pierced the flesh of his shoulder as she squeezed him desperately, wrung him out and made him empty into her. The blossoming heat of his blood and seed filling her with magical energy, the weakness of two creatures coming together as one.

And then she slumped atop him, caring very little as he slipped free of her muscles. Her tongue dabbed at the wound she’d inflicted on him, while the redhead tried to gather his own senses back.

Leaning her head up, she gazed at him and let a little giggle come free from her throat, before he- with a look promising admonishment- pulled her lips to his and they indulged.

If things were going to change, they would both hope it was for the better. Rider already knew it would be fine, but she didn’t mind comforting the man. Dare say, she enjoyed it.

It was her pleasure, after all.


	4. Ore Scales

Twins

Chapter Four  
Ore Scales

The night passed quietly, Shirou going to bed alone for once- but not really minding since he’d felt drained after such a busy day. He didn’t sleep very well, but that was only to be expected. As he pulled himself from the covers, and rubbed an absent crick in his neck, he stretched and then stood. The soft music of a spring morning falling across the Emiya house.

Not bothering with a shirt again after his morning routine, he made his way to the kitchen and began to prepare a heavier breakfast than usual. With Rin visiting, it made an extra mouth to feed. Not including the fact both sisters were eating for three each, it seemed.

He paused, studying the fridge for inspiration on what to make, realizing something darkly terrible. “Oh crap. They’re both going to eat as much as Saber.”

He was going to need to go grocery shopping.

Oh well, he could do that later. He knew that Rin hadn’t gotten much better about mornings since she’d left for London, so he set a pot for tea and decided that something heavy on the stomach would put the three women in a good mood. Alongside a package of eggs and rice he put into the cooker, he pulled a package of steaks he’d intended for teriyaki and decided they’d do just fine for an iron-rich breakfast.

He was unsurprised when the first one to make her way into his domain was Rider. While she indulged in sleeping fairly often- usually in the sunniest spot in the manor, he’d discovered- she still barely slept. There’d been long nights where he’d found her sitting up still when he’d been doing those occasional late night cramming sessions for college.

He’d never decided what he was going to do, but Taiga had glared at him when he’d insisted that he was still fairly well off thanks to Kiritsugu’s inheritance, so there was no rush. He could already feel the chill running down his spine purely as a result of -that- memory.

“Good morning, Rider.” He remarked, idly, tending to a pan filled with searing meat and au jus. The soft sound of her settling onto a pillow at the table and flipping on the television made him smile over his shoulder at the purple-haired Servant.

“Good morning.” The grecian woman remarked in turn, eyes trailing over his body- and stopping purposefully at the scar-like mark that decorated the meat of his shoulder. He’d gotten used to her and Sakura teasing him at this point, so he didn’t even bother to cover or hide the way it stood out against his tanned flesh. Rin was the only one who might be surprised by it, and he was sure that the way the two sisters had smirked at him (with Rin blushing) when they’d come home- arms loaded down with boutique bags- that he was anything but subtle.

“Do you think Sakura will get up before Rin does, or will they both stumble in here at about the same time?”

“Sakura will probably have morning sickness again.” Rider admitted, finally turning her gaze back unto the TV and settling on a news report. From what Shirou heard, it wasn’t anything particularly impressive or interesting, but Rider enjoyed some of the horoscope and the day’s fortunes.

Damned if he knew why, though.

“You think--” He started to ask a question, but was answered in a whole other way from the sound of two pairs of feminine voices shouting from down the hall.

And then the sounds of disgorging stomachs.

He cleared his throat as Rider raised a long leg and carefully closed the sliding door into the hallway. “Nevermind.” He noted.

“Motherhood is a wonderful miracle.” Rider remarked, and he couldn’t help but feel that she was being particularly sassy about it. He prepared the tea tray and cups, moving it over to the table before setting up the kettle as well. Food would take longer, but- well- he was sure the girls would prefer the taste of hot tea to the disgust of stomach acid.

He was putting the finishing touches on the steaks when Rin- still in her pajamas- stumbled into the kitchen and half-flopped herself on one side of the table. “Pffarrgurm?”

Rather than dignify Rin’s silliness with a verbal response, he glanced at Rider whom looked innocently towards the television. Feeling a tic in his left eye, he sighed and covered the steaks before moving to pour Rin a cup of tea. “Rin. Tea.” He instructed, offering the warm cup to the bedraggled girl.

“Ffghnkyu.” Shirou had to contain a laugh at her response as she tipped the cup up against her lips and drank. “Nnnnuhhh---aaaa--- that’s so much better.” It wasn’t an immediate transformation, but she did look less like a zombie as a result, so Shirou could only shake his head and move back into the kitchen. Sakura made her way into the kitchen right afterwards, wearing a spring dress and having actually taken the time to clean up.

Ah, so Sakura had won the battle for the bathroom, it seemed.

“Good morning, Shirou.” Sakura noted, a smile on her face as she leaned around to offer him a kiss as he put the finishing touches on breakfast. He indulged her, then gestured back towards the table with a free hand. She giggled and went to prepare the plates and take her own seat.

And thus, breakfast in the Emiya household was served.

\--------

“So when are you going to tell him?” Rin asked, both sisters settled in and washing their hair after the morning scramble for the bathroom had ended in a mess. She had, against her better judgment, decided to be lazy that day and laze about the house rather than do something more impactful.

Rin was pregnant, she saw it as only fair!

“About marriage? Not quite yet.” Sakura glanced at her sister, taking a brush to her hair for a moment before resuming another pass through with the conditioner.

“Are you . . . nervous?” Rin bit her lip a bit, letting her gaze turn back into the mirror to pay more attention to her own hair treatments rather than acknowledge the awkwardness of that question.

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t be. He’s too dumb to do anything but say yes, you know.”

“It’s just- there’s a lot to go through about it. After all, there was Illya-san, and his father. It will probably be-” Sakura paused, chewing her lip for a moment, “- emotional.”

Rin could agree with that. She’d done a little investigation into Kiritsugu after the War, and even she had to admit that Shirou had a suitable amount of baggage between his “big sister” having saved his life and his father having done so as well. No one would blame Shirou for getting a bit teary-eyed at the idea of continuing the Emiya line. There was a thankful notion to his brick-headedness at times like these, when she felt that she and Sakura could field him appropriately.

Of course, it also helped that he was continuing the Tohsaka line. Rin couldn’t say she was thrilled beyond any measure, but she also wasn’t going to get any younger. She’d have preferred if it was a bit more romantic, though.

“It should be special.” Rin said, turning her gaze back unto her sister.

“Yeah.” Sakura agreed, “We all deserve that much, right?”

“You especially, Sakura.” Rin noted, reaching out to gently take her sister’s free hand and squeeze it softly. The smile she got in return was- if nothing else- sincere. If a bit sad.

“This . . . isn’t the time to bring it up, but Edelfelt-san called.” Sakura changed the topic, letting her hands rake through her hair as both sisters finished up prettying themselves up for the day.

“Ugh. Luvia . . . What did she want to talk about? Actually, wait, why is she calling here anyway? Well, besides that I’m here.”

“She is coming here to visit, too.” Sakura winced as Rin rounded on her, looking aghast.

“And you -let- her?!”

“W-well, since you made me- h-head of the city while you’re not here and everything- Edelfelt-san has always been nice to me, so---”

Rin covered her face, feeling an intense headache coming on.

“Sakura, please stop being friends with my pain in the ass stalker.”

“Edelfelt-san is really quite nice when you get to know her-”

“Sakura, I know. Trust me. She just rubs me the wrong way. Especially since I know for a fact she has the hots for Shirou.”

“. . . when would Edelfelt-san have even seen Shirou?”

“E-err… well- I may have- had a few photos in my apartment--”

Sakura’s unamused stare made her realize that she may have messed up.

“ANYWAY-” Rin rapidly tried to change the subject, “What is she visiting for anyway, besides to come annoy the crap out of me?”

“Er-” Sakura paused, having to shift gears from the sudden whiplash of the conversation, “- She said she heard what was going on from Lord El-Melloi---”

“WAVER YOU TRAITOR---!”

“--- And she wanted to check on you and make sure you were going to be okay.”

Rin’s face melded from one of outrage to wariness. “I know she thinks I’m a rival and all, but that’s kind of weird even for her.”

Sakura shrugged, noting, “The most I got out of her is some muttering about a Sorcery Trait.”

Rin paused, her eyes slowly widening. “Wait. The -Edelfelt- sorcery trait? Ore Scales? Whatever thing they do that allows them to have two successors rather than a single crest inheritor?”

Sakura blinked, but nodded. “I didn’t know anything about that, but that- well- it makes sense if you take into account the fact we’re both having twins.”

Rin mused, chewing on her thumb-nail for a moment. “Ugh. I hate to think it, but not only do I know Luvia is going to use this to her advantage somehow, but she might actually be honest. Alright, fine. I guess I can put up with her for a little bit, but we better be careful about her being around Shirou.”

Sakura’s eyes closed and a pristine, worrying smile appeared on her face. Rin shuddered at the sight. “Of course.”

\-----

The lazy afternoon passed, Shirou having made lunch and even indulged in a light spar with Rider that had left him feeling quite healthy. Toweling off a layer of water and sweat after a post-spar bath, he raised his brow when the doorbell sounded. “Hm? I doubt that’s Taiga, summer school is still going on. Yes, yes, I’m coming-” Another ring of the doorbell, and he moved off to the door and slid it open.

“Yes, Emiya Residence---” He paused, greeted by a blonde woman in an extremely luxurious dress. He blinked at the European woman as she paused in turn and blankly stared at him in turn before seeming to get her own wind back under her.

“Oh! You must be Sherou.” He blinked. The accent was expected, but he still couldn’t help but feel his brow twinge at it. Her Japanese was . . . startlingly good, though.

“I am. Emiya Shirou, it’s nice to meet you, Miss-”

“Ah-hah-! Yes, you’re right. I’m being rude. I’m Luviagelita Edelfelt. I’m Miss Tohsaka’s compatriot from London. Charmed!” The blonde grinned, leaning in and unashamedly eyeing him.

Shirou very suddenly realized that he was dealing with a Magus. Though, for the life of him, he was more worried by the fact she was invading his personal space. “Ah- well- Rin is inside, if you’d like to come in and have some tea? I’m sure she’ll-”

“SHIROU GET AWAY FROM HER-”

“THAT’S MY MAN-!”

And the redhead was promptly dragged back up into the house by Sakura and Rin working in tandem. Blinking comically while both women hauled him into the kitchen and then raced back out towards the entryway.

“Ara?”


	5. Bargain

Twins

Chapter Five  
Bargain

Despite their attempts to push Luvia back out the front gate of the Emiya residence, Shirou had come to the front door with a disappointed frown on his face which had cowed the sisters. They’d ended up seated at the table with tea to share, though Rin and Sakura had both taken up flanking positions beside Shirou and Luvia sitting directly across from them.

Rider had simply shut herself away in her room. Somewhat wisely, in Shirou’s opinion, since the air in the house at that point was stifled with the kind of awkwardness that he hadn’t felt since the days of the War.

Or, at least, it was awkward on the parts of the sisters Tohsaka. Luvia seemed perfectly content to stare at him with an amused grin and he was- well- kind of used to the antics of the women in his life at this point.

Not much blew Shirou’s mind anymore.

“So, you’re one of Rin’s friends from the Clocktower?” He asked, ignoring the snort and declaration that in absolutely no way was Luvia Rin’s anything.

“Friends is stretching things a bit,” Luvia agreed, putting on the air of a noblewoman. “But we are competitors in the same department. Some would call that more akin to being enemies, but Miss Tohsaka and I are obviously above the base, ugly nature of most Magi.”

Rin squinted beside him, and Shirou couldn’t help but quirk a brow at the dark-haired girl. Shirou was quick to forgive people, but it did somewhat seem on the outside that Luvia was a woman on the metaphorical up and up.

He’d been wrong before, of course, but--

“I see. And you’ve talked with Sakura before, so I guess the only question I have is, how did you know about Sakura and I?” Shirou nursed his own cup, content for now to make something resembling small-talk. Especially since both Rin and Sakura seemed more enthused with the idea of staring at the blonde until she either burst into flames or spontaneously teleported somewhere else.

Rin he expected it from. Sakura, though? Something was going on.

“Oh, I’ve been in Miss Tohsaka’s office before. She has a picture of the three of you-” Shirou turned his gaze unto Rin, who blushed at his soft smile, “- from one of your vacations, I imagine, since the three of you are on a beach.”

“Oh. The trip to Okinawa after we graduated . . .” Sakura trailed off, taking time to reflect on that memory. Shirou, on the other hand, blushed a deep red. Rin raised a brow, but seemed intent on making sure no one was looking at her at that point.

“Okinawa, I see! It was a very nice picture, though it looked a bit skeptical since it was with Sherou in the middle.”

Shirou hid his face in his hand. He knew explicitly what picture Luvia was talking about just then. Rider had taken the picture as a somewhat candid photo, while Rin and Sakura had pressed in against him and--

\--- Well, it was a beach. Both had been in swimsuits and so had he. It was a great memory, to be sure, but on the outside looking in . . . He was sure to anyone else it would have looked like he was some kind of playboy. A disparagement he was becoming darkly aware was only going to get worse when the household’s “circumstances” finalized.

“There there, Shirou.” Sakura noted, patting her fiance’s back.

“Anyway . . . what are you doing here, Luvia?” Rin massaged her temples, already feeling a headache coming on. Luvia simply let out a soft laugh, the lilting “Oh-ho-ho~” making the dark-haired woman’s brow twitch.

“Why, only what I told your sister dearest, Miss Tohsaka. I found out from Lord El-Melloi the Second that you discovered you were pregnant and returned to Japan to have the children. How could I just let you run away and not come check on you, as a proper noblewoman would?”

No matter how sincere Luvia might have felt she was, it just made Rin’s head hurt more. Sakura and Shirou’s blank stares at her weren’t helping.

“I’m gonna call bullshit on that.” The Tohsaka Magus murmured, “At least, on the part about that being the only reason you’re here.”

Luvia recoiled as if struck, pressing a gloved hand to her breast- the soft little boin~ going ignored, “Why, Miss Tohsaka! What other reason would I have?”

“Annoying me, mostly.” Rin said, staring deadpan at the blonde over the rim of her cup.

An indulgent smile remained on Luvia’s lips as she leaned unto the table, trailing a fingertip along the rim of her own cup. “Well, there is a lot less entertainment to be had from the Clocktower without my rival there. Regardless, I’m not lying to you. I did truly want to check on you. Of course, if something else were to come into play, that would just be a benefit, don’t you think?”

Shirou leaned back a bit, letting his arms cross. At this point, the conversation was mostly between the two Clocktower residents, but he couldn’t help but feel that there was something going on in the background. He hadn’t learned much about the politics of the Moonlit World, save for the things he’d been told about Touko Aozaki- the supplier for his new body and Rider’s Mystic Eye Killers. And, of course, Sakura’s lessons in Magecraft under the Nun who took the place of Kotomine, as well as her placement as Fuyuki’s Second Owner while Rin was gone abroad.

That wasn’t much in the scheme of things, though.

“Something?” He decided to put himself back into the conversation, while Sakura rested her head against his arm, taking advantage of the focus elsewise to indulge in her (unaware) future husband’s closeness.

“I knew I liked you, Sherou.” Luvia noted, locking her fingers together and letting her chin rest on the locked digits while the blonde smiled at him. The redhead blinked, but swivelled a set of fingers as if to say to get on with it. “You see, the Tohsaka family and the Edelfelt family have a dark past together, one that I would like to put to bed, even if only for the record.”

Rin’s glower grew, even while Shirou looked confused. “And, you plan to do that how?”

Clapping her hands, Luvia’s smile became radiant. “Why, first by helping Miss Tohsaka have healthy children! And then, if she’s agreeable, I will adopt one of the children!”

The entirety of the Emiya-household side of the table fell quiet, while Shirou’s eyes began to blink more rapidly than he could control. Rin, nearly having a fit at this point, wasn’t helping. “Why?” Shirou hazarded, both curious and wary.

“Because, the Edelfelt Sorcery Trait allows two compatible children to both function as heirs, both able to accept Mystic Crests. And, since part of the bad blood between us has to do with the Edelfelts losing an Heir to the Tohsaka, then it will put us back at neutral.”

“You bitch-” Rin hissed, and for the life of him, Shirou couldn’t understand what Luvia was going on about. Granted, he had very little to do with Rin’s past, but he at least understood that there was- well-

He glanced at Sakura, whom was suitably dumbfounded herself.

Rin quieted herself, but the look on her face told Shirou that she was thoroughly appraising the things she had figured out about Luvia’s deal. Luvia shouldn’t know about Shirou’s Reality Marble, or even anything about Sakura herself. There’s no saying what our own children will be like, but if they have my aptitude and they gained Shirou’s natural ability to generate a Reality Marble---

“Oh, Miss Tohsaka, there’s no need to call others names. It’s uncouth! Besides, my expertise will help the both of you. After all, surely Sherou and Sakura plan on having children sometime soon, too? Your bloodline leans towards birthing twins, so it will be an investment for the future. Besides, you can rest assured that the adopted heir would be lavished with everything they could want or need!”

Shirou felt a sweatdrop gather on his cheek. Part of him wondered if the blonde knew about their circumstances, or was just blindly prodding at the truth with no awareness. Sakura had begun to stare at Rin now, an aghast look on her face. Rin’s panicked look in return said plenty enough. Shirou felt, not at all for the first time, that this was rapidly heading towards disaster.

“Miss Luvia-” He began, trying to head off encroaching calamity--

“Oh, I like that . . .” The blonde murmured, once again with her chin settled on her fingers and staring at him. Shirou leaned quietly back, his own nervousness increasing exponentially.

“--- Err, surely you could find a suitable man to father your own children?” Shirou ventured.

“I could, certainly.” Luvia agreed, tapping her fingers together idly as she kept her eyes fixed on him. Shirou didn’t even need to look to see that Rin and Sakura were, once again, rapidly approaching overprotective mode again. “But, Sherou, your own genetics are quite exemplary. And, as I said before, it would put to rest the bad blood between the Tohsaka and the Edelfelt. The only fear that exists is if the Sorcery Trait can’t be imparted, and I can assure you that will not be an issue. Or, well, if Miss Tohsaka and you think that your child will be mistreated- which--”

She slammed a fist against the table, startling all three of them. A growl in her throat, Luvia continued, “-- will not happen. We may have our reputation for hunting for choice materials, but Family is one of the most important things to the Edelfelts. And you can take that from me, since I am the Head, like Miss Tohsaka is the Head of her own family, right?”

The smug, snake-like look on her face as her attention turned onto Rin further irritated the dark-haired girl, even while Shirou could only blink at the interplay. Sakura herself was busy frowning, privately thinking of her own circumstances---

\--- in no way did she want anyone else to suffer like she had. “Sister…” Sakura murmured, trying to convey that worry- that fear- all in her own expression.

Rin winced, feeling a deep and unreasonable guilt that hadn’t gone away even after they’d all consolidated, and forgave- but never forgotten.

Luvia noted the quiet, looking between the sisters for a moment before noting, “But it’s not urgent. After all, Miss Tohsaka won’t be due for awhile yet, and I’ve taken my own leave of absence. I’ll be staying in town, and I’m all too happy to offer my services until you reach a decision. I’ll even allow myself to be put under Geas if it will help you feel that my offer is sincere.”

Rin’s eyes narrowed again, and Shirou shook his head. This was going on and getting worse and worse with each step. “Miss Luvia-”

“Just Luvia, please, Sherou~”

“I’m sure Rin is very thankful for your support, but for now, maybe we should shelf this. It’s nearing time for dinner, and you are a guest in my home, so how about you stay for dinner, and we let this rest for tonight?”

Luvia grinned, clapping her hands again. “Why, that sounds just famous, Sherou! I can see why Miss Tohsaka and her sister are both so fond of you.”


	6. Family

Twins

Chapter Six  
Family

Rin and Sakura's annoyance with the blonde woman had only grown when Luvia discovered what an excellent cook Shirou was.

Both were frankly glad when she left for her hotel after dinner, and they had some time to mull over the events of the Magus' visit.

Of course, out of Shirou's earshot. He'd already put his foot down on the matter, and even sleeping with him wasn't prone to improving their stances if they tried to bring that heavy subject back up where he could hear them.

He was startlingly caring when it counted. Sadly, it also worked against them when he was being sensible- like right now. Even Rin was aware they should just let the topic die until they could all discuss it with clearer heads, but---

Sat outside on the walkway, Rin turned her gaze over to Sakura, the purple-haired girl idly turning a velvet-lined case over in her hands time and again. Normally, it was the man who proposed, but- well-

Her relationship with Shirou had never been the most normal. Frankly, Rin liked the idea- Shirou needed someone in his life (besides her) who was of the more aggressive type.

The fact that it was her sister just tended to lean a bit on the weird side. Ugh, and I slept with him and now we’re both pregnant. Nevermind, this is almost normal.

“I know she wants one of mine, but I’m not going to do it if you think it’s a bad idea, Sakura.” She finally spoke, breaking the silence that had settled on them after they’d hidden away from Shirou. Rin presumed Rider had either stayed in her room- or more likely snuck into the kitchen to steal a little attention from the redhead while they were busy having this talk.

She was starting to think the poor man was pitiable rather than enviable. She had nothing but plans to treat him well, she knew Sakura would go above and beyond for him, and Rider for all of her oddities certainly seemed fond of him---

But, God, did he need some testosterone in his life sometimes. She’d trash-talked Issei up one side and down the other, but even she was sure eventually Shirou would need someone to go to besides the three of them.

“It’s . . . between you, Shirou, and Edelfelt-san, sister.” Sakura noted, her gaze a bit distant. Rin’s brow furrowed, and she reached out to clasp a hand over her sister’s worrying fingers.

“If this is going to be the big fucked up family it looks like it is, Sakura, you matter too. I mean, don’t get me wrong, just knowing it’s Luvia makes me want to punch something, but . . . I can’t give the Tohsaka crest to two kids. The only reason it’s such a good deal is because it’s a giant show of trust in Magi society.”

Rin knew she’d said too much when Sakura’s head hung. Wincing, Rin realized that she’d started advocating for the thing she’d wanted to side with Sakura so desperately for.

Luvia wasn’t a bad woman- far from it. She was a pain in the ass, and got on Rin’s nerves like a champion, but if she had to pick someone at the Clock Tower she trusted besides Waver Velvet, it would be Luvia.

Zelretch didn’t even enter the equation. He was her teacher, but the long story short there was, do not ever trust a man who views “I’m bored” as an excuse to go for a jaunt into the limitless other timelines.

Especially if that man is a vampire potentially older than Japan itself.

“You really respect her.” Sakura mused, raising her head again and looking into her sister’s eyes. Rin wanted to refute it, give in to a little bit of that teen irritation she’d tried to shed a while back, but she gave up in favor of being an objective adult.

“I do. Kind of have to, she’s the one person in the Clock Tower I know is worth trusting, but also makes me want to do better than her.”

Sakura laughed, tucking her legs under herself as she got more comfortable in her sitting. “She is a nice person at heart. Even if she really does seem to like getting on your nerves.”

“For a Magi, she’s damn near a respectable adult.” Rin agreed.

“She’s just like you, sister.” Sakura’s smile said it was a compliment, but Rin’s ticking eyebrow said it wasn’t taken that way.

x+x+x+x

Shirou rested against Rider’s torso, his head nestled in against her sternum while her arms were idly running along the lines of his abdominal muscles under his shirt. Her eyes were settled on the television, but Shirou knew she wasn’t really watching it- just using it as background noise more than anything else.

He also knew she was distracting him from the fact Sakura and Rin had run off- likely to disobey him and bring the topic of Luvia’s deal right back up now that the blonde had left. He’d discipline them later.

Right then, he needed the time to think it through himself. He knew right away that the first and most important thing for him was that they would still get to see the child- that they’d know where they came from and that they hadn’t been tossed aside.

Shirou wouldn’t stand for that, in no way.

“You’re more handsome when you smile.” Rider’s soft voice lilted across his ears, dragging him out of his thoughts. He tilted his head up from where he’d been blankly staring at the wall, letting his gaze settle unto her face in turn.

“I’ve got a lot going on,” He admitted, “It’s a lot to take in.”

“The babies, now that Magus.” Rider agreed. Shirou’s lips quirked in an amused smile.

“And Sakura wanting to get married.”

Rider’s fingers paused, her gaze moving from the television and unto him solely. “How long?”

“Since she bought the rings last month.” The redhead shrugged a shoulder, grinning a bit like a dope. “She may have used the Matou fund, but she’s not as good at hiding things now that I know what to look for.”

The Grecian woman let loose a chuckle, “You used to be so dense.”

“I did.” He agreed, letting his head rest back against her bust.

“So you’re going to wait for her to come forward?” Rider mused, letting her nails tickle up his chest and expose more of his stomach.

“It’s Sakura’s decision.” Shirou mused, bringing an arm up to entangle his fingers in the Servant’s, “Whenever she’s ready, I’m ready.”

Rider’s lips split in a smile, even if he was no longer paying complete attention to her facial expressions. “I lied.” She teased, softly. “You’re the most handsome when you’re like this.”

“Thanks, Rider.”

It was quiet for awhile, and he almost let himself doze off in her arms. Rider shook her head and rested her chin atop his head. Sakura deserves you, you know. It’s a shame there aren’t more men like you in the world.

+x+x+x+

Sakura returned to their room that night, and he knew before the door had even closed that she was intent on monopolizing his time. He didn’t mind- after all, he’d been unkind and given his affection to her sister and her Servant over the past few days.

Of course, any other person would have insisted she had been spending time away from him, but Shirou was the kind to insist he was in the wrong even after the severe change of character he’d gone through to save Sakura.

As he sat on the futon, adorned in just a pair of pajama pants- much to Sakura’s delight, from the way her eyes wandered his exposed torso- he smiled as she slid forward and onto her knees in front of him.

“Shirou-” She murmured, not an ounce of heat in her voice for once. His eyes slid along her shoulder to where an arm was hidden behind her back. His smile relaxed, trying to not look like he knew what she was going to do.

He knew he was busted the moment she began to pout. “You knew, didn’t you?” She was so cute when she pouted. He knew Rider hadn’t told her, so he could only blame his own inability to hide his feelings or lie.

“I did.” He agreed, reaching out with a hand to take the hand she wasn’t hiding behind her back with his right hand. “Sorry. I wanted to give you time.”

Rather than make it better, she only pouted more. He let out an easy chuckle and squeezed her hand. “You’re terrible.” She whispered, even as she brought the velvet box from behind her back and flicked it open with her fingers. Within were a pair of matching silver bands.

Taiga would kill him, but frankly, right then, he didn’t care. He raised his left hand and spread his fingers in offering to her.

Settling the box against his knee, she plucked one of the rings free and let it glimmer against the light while she adjusted it into the roll of her fingertips. “Emiya Shirou, I took away so much from you, so I can only give you all of me in return- if you’ll have me.” She murmured, softly. A look on her face that was now promising honest tears.

His smile stayed, and he never even hesitated. “Sakura, you’ve never taken anything I wouldn’t have given you. I’m happy to give you all of me in return, as long as you’ll have me, too.”

It was sappy, but it was his own honest feelings. As her fingers nervously slipped the band onto his finger, he broke the contact of their hands in order to brush her side-bangs back behind her ears and then brush his thumb across the tears beginning to form. When her own hand moved away from his, he brought the hand with the band forward and took hold of the other ring in the box.

“Ms. Emiya.” He said, his voice a ghost on the wind as he settled the ring on her finger in return.

The response he got was far more enthusiastic than he’d expected.

\--Lemons and Limes, Cherries and Berries--

As her lips crushed his under them, he let out a grunt as she all but threw herself atop him. His body being weighed down by her’s. Only thin layers of fabric between them now, poetically two souls entwined. She was normally aggressive, but the high of an emotion like this bliss was- well- even he could tell she wasn’t going to go easy tonight.

Especially since he was starting to see spots from how long they’d been kissing. Tongues becoming entwined and then hands roaming across bodies that had known one another countless times, but still felt so new and wonderful.

He would have contented himself with the intimacy and the romantic air, but Sakura seemed to lose her patience before he did. Rather than persist, she pulled her nightgown up over her head and exposed herself, fully nude, to him. It was a somewhat more rare sight, since Sakura had stood by the pleasure of him unwrapping her like a gift.

She didn’t care about that tonight, it seemed. More interested in feeling the connection at the deepest level. He wouldn’t complain, especially as her lips traced his scars and then her hands pulled him free---

\--- and right into her mouth. The soft swirling of her tongue against him making his toes curl. A grunt came from his throat as she attacked him in all of the weaknesses she’d taken the time to memorize in his body, making him throb with such ache that it was a miracle he was able to hold on.

Well, no, that was a lie. She was keeping him on that edge, intent on feeling him give in. Something he would gladly do, even if she didn’t ask.

His hands went into her hair and ran through long purple locks, before his voice came out as if he was possessed in that moment. “Sakura.”

“S-Shirou-” Her stutter was only more endearing, especially when she laid beside him and put herself fully on display. It would have been an erotic sight if it weren’t so beautiful in that moment.

Rather than indulge in a race to the finish, his fingers and lips were put to use first. If she was going to prime him, he was going to make sure that it was a mutual high. Soft nips at her jawline to draw forth soft little whines, tucking one of her nipples into his mouth to suckle on and tease with his teeth. That level of roughness was something that never failed to get Sakura mewling, and he was never disappointed as she spread her legs open.

“Please-” She whimpered, and he obeyed. Sinking in to the hilt, he felt her welcome him both with her body and her heart once again. Legs entrapping him inside while her arms raked up into his hair and held him in her stare.

Obsessed with him, drinking in him. A scary thought, but one that made him aware just how much he loved the girl.

And how lucky he was that he’d now get to share his life with her. Get to raise children with her.

Shirou wasn’t sure what it meant to be a father, not really, but he knew that taking those steps with Sakura and Rin would be worth every bit of trouble that came their way.

It was slow, there wasn’t the usual bestial rush that showcased the most when her mood was at its highest. This was about love, rather than just a pair of young people indulging.

“No-” She husked, but didn’t remotely resist him. Only purr out in need as his slow undulating hips drove her mad. The feeling of him stretching her open was an amazing feeling that couldn’t be described. The fullness, the heat. The lives they’d made and would soon support-

She crushed her lips to his, and she screamed against his lips as she came for the first time that night. The curl of his hips grinding her clit with each time he bottomed out inside of her.

No matter how she squeezed him and yearned to feel him release, he taunted her with another time his hips pressed against her thighs. She knew he wouldn’t be able to be patient much longer, though, as his thrusts steadily became faster.

Harder.

Shirou’s hands clawed into the fabric of the futon as his own orgasm began to build. Her yearning eyes and that lovely, womanly body that was stuck fast beneath him-

She let out a yelp as he pushed home within her and began to empty himself. The sudden feeling dragging her along into another climax. And then, they laid together quietly.

Married, expecting. Sakura let out a sleepy little giggle, unable to believe her luck and her fortune.

The man she loved was her’s, and would be hers forever. Her sister was home, and they could enjoy the time together as siblings. And, against the odds and the ideas of tradition, they would have a big, beautiful family.

She’d give her children the things she never could have had. A supportive, adoring family. As her hands stroked along his back, and he drew her atop him to where her head rest against his chest, she listened to the sound of his calming heart like a lullaby.

“I hope we have girls.” Sakura murmured, a smile on her lips.

“I don’t mind, as long as they’re healthy.” Shirou noted, not at all trying to sound dismissive, but it still earned a playful little smack from the purple-haired girl.

“You’re so easy to please.”

“No one will ever believe that about me from now on, you know.”

Sakura simply shrugged and smiled as she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Luvia

Twins

Chapter Seven

Luvia

If this had been during the time of the War, he would have felt it was a trap.

Well, he still kind of felt that way, to be honest, but he was fairly sure Luvia wasn't out to kill him or turn him into a research project.

Her boytoy, on the other hand---

Still, she'd seemed nice enough and he wasn't going to deny a treat from her when it was obvious she was trying to get on his good side. Plus, it gave him an excuse to get out of the house after Taiga had finally showed up for breakfast and promptly noticed Sakura's new ring.

Yeeeaaahh- she absolutely can't find out that both Rin and Sakura are pregnant . . . Already. He thought to himself, mentally picturing Taiga's elated smile at the two lovers trying the knot turning into outright murderous fury when she made the assumption it was a shotgun wedding because of the kids.

Shirou loved Taiga, but that woman was easily the most lightning fast to jump to conclusions (and to solve things with Torashinai) he'd ever met.

Rin was included in that, by the way.

Luvia had given the residence a call shortly after Sakura and Taiga had begun discussing wedding plans, and he'd decided that her offer to treat him to a small cafe she'd found nearby her hotel had seemed like a good excuse not to get dragged into THAT discussion.

Well, it'd be a discussion between the girls. He wasn't dense enough to think he'd get any say in the wedding beyond "I do."

So there he'd ended up, dressed up a little extra with a button up shirt instead of his usual white long sleeve, and a light coat.

Sakura would have let him wear whatever, but Rin being more involved with his life had rapidly leaned into the territory of her acting like his girlfriend.

So he'd gotten four bags worth of new clothes and an ultimatum that "If you make either of us look bad, I'll make you regret it."

It was frankly scarier that she hadn't said what she'd do. Rin was usually quite verbose.

The downsides to being the husband of one sister, and the "consort" of another. Magi politics were weird.

As he entered the quaint little place, he'd hardly started to look around before a call of "Sherou~!" drew his attention towards a booth near a window.

Ah, so this wasn't a secret meeting of some kind. That or Luvia wanted to be seen with him. Either or.

"Hello again, Miss Luvia." He greeted the blonde as he stepped up closer to the booth. Noting she'd ditched the far more ostentatious gown from the other night with a more simplistic dress- but one also much more . . .

Well, to say she was flat would be a lie of a magnitude he couldn't fathom. That's how low that neckline plunged.

"I really do like when you say my name like that." The blonde mused, jaw on her intertwined hands and a deeply pleased smirk on her features. He attempted to laugh it off, but he knew that she wasn't going to let him onto his good foot.

Luvia was way too much like Rin.

Tapping his hands against the table, he glanced away from the blonde to spy around the crowd. It was a Sunday morning, so it was middling. It would likely pick up in the afternoon when people took their lunch breaks. That meant a waitress would soon come.

"Thank you for inviting me out. Even if you are trying to earn points, it shows you are a well-mannered girl." Praise was something that came easy from Shirou. Never empty air, either. He could see the good in people quite easily, especially since he'd grown up a bit.

"Of course, Sherou. Don't be so modest. After all, you're a very impressive man all on your own." Her brown eyes glanced to the side and Shirou felt the presence oncoming as well. Turning his head to offer a smile to the waitress, he gestured for Luvia to order first and then followed after her.

He wouldn't even pretend to know what it was that she'd ordered. It sounded like it contained a lot of milk and sugar, though. He went for a black English tea of some kind- the menus were in English and his English was good but not THAT good.

Now that they were more unnoticed, he was sure she'd engage back into the topic of why she'd invited him out, but---

"You are wearing a ring today." Luvia mused, reaching out into his personal space and trolling a finger along the silver band. He almost reflexively pulled it back, but he settled down. She's European. Touching a friend is natural.

"I am. It was given to me just last night."

"I see . . . And you married Sakura?" Luvia's expression was a little despondent, it made him feel bad for her. But it was something he'd done to make Sakura happy, and himself, too.

"We're going to the records office tomorrow when it's open, yes. She's . . . Kind of in a rush to get rid of her old name."

Luvia let out a soft laugh, "If you'd married Rin instead, she would have made you take her name."

Shirou couldn't help but smirk himself. "Probably."

The blonde tapped her finger against his ring again. "I never got the story, but she must be very serious about you. Especially to let you father her sister's children. Can she not have them?"

Shirou would have called that an educated guess if it weren't the complete opposite. He knew he looked as nervous as he felt. "It's a long story that Sakura should tell you instead-- if she wants to tell it, that is."

Luvia nodded, understanding. "I might ask. After all, it's not every day you meet the son of the Magus Killer."

Shirou blanched. There was still a lot of repression going on about the things he'd ended up finding out about his adoptive father. Ilya was still a sore subject, too.

The blonde giggled softly, reaching out to pat his knuckles. "Oh calm down, that's not even relevant. I have to tease you a little bit, Sherou, since I can't get what I would really like from you."

Shirou had a guess, but he- dumbly- asked anyway, "Which is?"

Luvia smiled, and it was one far different from her aristocratic grin or that light-hearted smirk.

It was akin to an expression he saw on Sakura's face when she was "in the mood." "For you to directly give me an heir." It didn't help that she leaned forward and emphasized her bustline. Shirou was married- and had a mistress- but he was also a man.

Luvia was, by no means, ugly.

Flushed and glad for the waitress appearing with their drinks to give him time to recuperate from that literal full frontal assault, he managed to calm himself thanks to the bitter drink. "I think there's already too many kids on the way." He noted, not at all negative about it.

It made Luvia pause, however, eyes narrowing. "How many? I know Miss Tohsaka was recorded carrying twins thanks to Lord El-Melloi."

He winced. There was the taste of shoe rubber again. "Four. Sakura is pregnant as well."

The blonde European's expression widened. Before her lips pulled up into a pleased grin and her hands clapped together, gently. "That's great news, Sherou! In fact, that's excellent. Excellent!"

Her pass into English made him blink in confusion. "I'm glad you're excited, but why?"

Luvia held up a hand, wiggling her forefinger. "It means I can make good on my own end of my bargain with Miss Tohsaka earlier. What better way to show how serious I am if I can do it so quickly?"

Shirou took another sip of his tea, amused at Luvia's ambitious attitude. He liked her. They would be good friends. "About the deal--" He noted, earning her attention again.

"-- as the father, I have a few requests."

Luvia leaned forward, a smile on her lips as her finger trailed over the rim of her coffee cup. "I like that look on your face, Sherou~. . ."

He had to fight down the blush.

"If Rin and Sakura agree, we'll still be allowed to see the child. They'll know who their birth parents are, and that we didn't give them up out of convenience, but because we chose you to be a good mother-"

Luvia's eyes lit up as he said that, and he didn't fail to notice her cheeks flushing. Ahh, shit.

"-- and basically they'll be free to spend time with their siblings. I know Magus society is kind of . . . Fucked up about kids--" Understatement of the century, "-- but I'm not gonna have my children killing one another over something as stupid as names, mystic crests, or whatever."

Luvia's dreamy little smile lightened a bit, the blonde nodding her head after he'd finished. "I'll have to make a request of my own. Though it will be for your new bride, I think."

Shirou blinked again. "What?"

Luvia grinned, leaning forward so she could whisper. "Let me take her husband for a spin~"

Shirou sputtered, and promptly realized he needed to stop spending so much time with such aggressive women. He knew Sakura would probably put her foot down, but he couldn't help but be both flattered and scared.

"You've almost finished your drink, and so have I. Shall we go elsewhere, Sherou?"

"I don't know that that's safe." The redheaded man murmured, shaking his head to try and wrap his head around just how wild his life had become in the past week.

"Oh don't be so shy. Come. Let me drop you off at your home, I'll sit down with Miss Tohsaka and your wife, and- if you don't mind- I'd love to stay for dinner."

Shirou sighed. He was going to get in trouble for this, but Luvia was a family friend at this point, and he was far too polite to turn her down.

"Alright. But try not to start a brawl with Rin. Otherwise, Rider or I will have to make you two stop."

"Excellent, Sherou!"


	8. Blood

Twins

Chapter Eight  
Blood

“They call it “Skinship” in your land, I think.” Luvia noted, a smile on her features. Sakura, meanwhile, could only squint a bit in return at the Magus.

Rin had refused, but she’d been dragged into a bath with the blonde woman. Part of her had wanted to bring along Rider purely for her own protection, but she’d decided against it.

If Luvia wanted to hurt her, she’d had plenty of chances before this. Especially since, as the blonde had come back with Shirou, she’d had a much easier time threatening her husband.

It would have been unwise beyond measure considering Shirou’s nature, but it would have made more sense.

Nonetheless, Sakura could at least appreciate that Luvia was trying. She liked the blonde well enough--

\-- not enough to put up with the Magus’ interest in her husband, but . . . Shirou just seemed to attract women. Like it was his own Personal Skill of some kind.

“That’s more like things in television than anything else.” Sakura mused, bringing her legs up against her own torso and wrapping an arm around them while the other reclined against the rim of the tub. The tub was large enough for three to four people if they were intimate- a thing she’d gleefully tested with Rider and Shirou- but she was still on the fence about the Finnish woman.

Especially since the other day.

“Oh? Well, that’s fine. After all, the symbol of trust of offering and accepting is more important than the ritual, don’t you think?” Sakura’s own purple eyes drifted to the side, understanding innately that the woman was showing off a bit. She’d only spent so much time with Luvia, but Sakura knew one thing about her innately.

She and Rin were so alike that it was hard to take her at face value. In fact, it made Sakura even more wary around the woman.

“Though, are you sure it’s fine for the bath to be so hot? You are pregnant, after all.” Luvia mused. While Sakura was closed off in posture, the blonde was open. Making it obvious that she was trying to please the soon to be Missus Emiya.

The purple-haired woman let out a sigh. Shirou really couldn’t keep secrets sometimes. Granted, he could have been bragging about it to anyone and she would have been just as pleased.

They were going to be their children, after all. It was only the fact that they would be marrying that she had been quiet about it so far. She wanted them to be Emiya children- and Sakura would have her way.

Not that anyone would deny her- if they were smart, anyway.

“You’re a guest. And I don’t plan to be here too long, regardless.” She responded.

“Straight-forward. You and your husband share a lot in common.” Luvia mused, raising an arm from the hot water and admiring the way her skin tingled at the cool air from the bathhouse raking across her flesh.

Sakura smiled, one filled with amusement.

“So, your husband,” Sakura felt she was using that term a lot. Ah, another forceful effort to please her. She couldn’t help but see it that way, even if it was working. She was still riding the high, after all.

Emiya, Sakura. Emiya, Sakura. Emiya, Sakura.

The wife of Emiya, Shirou. The mother of the Emiya children. Yes. It was an addictive little thought. One that brought out a small measure of that darkness that still existed in Sakura.

“-- has given me his demands about the deal.” Shirou had already told her, but Sakura could at least appreciate the blonde’s temerity.

She appreciated Shirou’s candor more. It was an ardor in his face that had made her want to kiss him. Without saying so much, he’d declared to everyone involved: Never again. If this happened, Luvia’s child would not end up like her.

She knew the redhead would maim and kill to keep that promise. He’d done it before, and he’d do it again.

Sakura was disgusted with herself at the primal, unrelenting thrill she’d had at that thought. The dark thoughts had mostly gone, but she was still a woman drenched deep in neediness.

Shirou wouldn’t sleep that night, and when he did, it’d be because they were both exhausted.

And that thought alone made Sakura want to leave the bath and go find her soon-to-be Husband and, to be crass, fuck his absolute brains out.

“He told me something interesting, as well.” Luvia remarked, noting Sakura’s steadily devolving expression. She’d been complacent, and then suddenly swept up in a passion that Luvia could truly understand. The blonde had met only a certain few who had ever “flicked her flame” so to speak, and she could very easily see herself in Sakura’s place.

If Luvia had her hands on Shirou, however, she’d have hogged him greedily. A man of that caliber was one you dug deep into and kept forever.

The blonde fully understood Sakura just as well as she understood Rin. Luvia was a Magus, but she was also a woman. Their tenuous relation aside, the blonde would have liked Sakura regardless, she was pretty sure.

“Hm?” Sakura noted, coming out of her reverie once again.

“That there was a reason this situation would make you uncomfortable. If you’ll share, I’ll listen. If not, I will respect it.” The blonde’s eyes were settled on the purple-haired woman, and Sakura knew she was being gauged just then. Reliving the experience wasn’t something she longed to do, especially since she’d started to get over it all as life had advanced. She’d understood what Shirou had been trying to do, however.

She needed friends. Just the same as Shirou did nowadays. Sakura liked Luvia, but it wasn’t that much, yet.

“Someday, maybe.” She murmured, turning her gaze unto Luvia again. “You had something else you wanted to say.” Sakura had an inkling, but she wasn’t going to force the issue after she’d discarded the other.

“I have a request, if the demands are so stringent.” Luvia noted, moving past it all as easy as the breeze passing over her. The blonde not even bothered by Sakura’s dismissal.

Some things just went beyond what one was comfortable with talking about, after all. Luvia understood that quite well.

“You want to have sex with my husband.” Sakura raised a brow. Luvia snorted, but ended up grinning that amused noblewoman’s grin regardless.

“You’re nothing like your sister, she’d have screamed and probably fought me at that mere thought. I’d have enjoyed it, though.” Luvia remarked, relaxing more in the bath as the heaviest subject that would actually pass between them tonight was brought up.

“We’re not that much different.” Sakura remarked, “I just know how Shirou attracts women. The way you do, I’m sure. I’ve had a lot of practice controlling myself.”

Luvia let that comment slide. “He’s a very good man. And that’s ignoring how handsome he is. And, for Miss Tohsaka to be willing to pass on his genes, he must be a suitably good Magus as well.”

Sakura blinked at the blonde, then began to giggle. Luvia raised a brow, honestly curious. “What?”

“Shirou… he’s kind of a bad Magus. I think sister always insisted that he was the worst kind of Magus.”

Luvia’s curiosity only grew. “You can’t just say something like that and not continue. That’s downright cheating. Obviously he’s nothing like his father, but now you have me enthralled, Missus Emiya.”

Sakura liked hearing that. Luvia was buttering her up, but damn it, it was working.

“He doesn’t have the proper mindset. Even I have more of a Magus background, and . . .” Sakura narrowed her eyes, but let out a sigh and let the hot water soothe her tension. “I hate Magi.” She remarked, simply.

Luvia’s brow remained raised, but she relented. “But your sister is one of the rising stars of the Clock Tower, you obviously are a Spellcaster of some breed yourself, so your husband . . . Ah, I see. Well, that makes sense.” Luvia nodded her head, satisfied with her own drawn conclusions.

“Let me ask you something, Edelfelt-san. And, so you know, your answer will affect my answer.” Luvia sat back up, showcasing her attention fully on the purple-haired woman.

“What would you pick. Someone you loved, or the world?”


	9. Blue

Twins

Chapter Nine

Blue

Shirou would have liked to say that finishing the marriage registration had been a wonderful thing, but Sakura had been complacent since the night before.

Well, no, complacent wasn't quite right. In fact, she'd been more intense than usual. It was kind of the same, but not.

He had a feeling it had to do with her "girl time" with Luvia, but he also hadn't managed to weasel anything out of her about any if it besides that Sakura would be fine if Rin wanted to go through with the exchange.

In one way, that was a lot. But now he wasn't sure if that was how she felt, or if something else had come up. Luvia and Rin, meanwhile, had vanished off to the Tohsaka manor.

Part of him was disappointed Rin wasn't there for him or her sister becoming married, but he supposed they had already made plans to do the ceremony later.

Paperwork was just paperwork, he guessed.

Hand in hand with Sakura, they'd made their way through shopping, earning a few excited congratulations from the regular stores he visited weekly. To be honest, it made him feel . . . home . . . for people to notice something as little as him getting married.

His self-esteem would always be a jumbled mess.

"What do you want for dinner tonight, Mrs. Emiya?" He glanced over at Sakura, a smile on his face while he tried to break her reverie. With a blink and a blush, Sakura's eyes focused back onto him.

"Ah- er- it's almost Summer, so . . ." He grinned, understanding what she meant.

"How about hot pot? We'll get some ice cream to cool down with."

Her smile helped lift his spirits. She was going to be fine, just needed time. "That sounds great, Mr. Emiya." Ah- and there she was, teasing him in turn.

Shifting his hand from her fingers, she barely had a moment to look confused before he wrapped his arm around her waist and led her along. Not at all bothered by the way she flushed and leaned into him as they walked.

Marriage was just a little more serious than dating, after all.

+x+x+

"I think I can safely say I never expected to see the inside of this mansion." Luvia mused, brushing a finger along a bannister and finding it surprisingly clean.

"To be honest, I don't expect to see the inside much anymore." Rin noted, "Between the Clock Tower and how when I come back home I always end up staying at Shirou's house, the only reason it's so clean is because they come over to maintain it now and then."

Well, that answers that. Luvia mused. "Why don't you relocate? Besides memories. I'm sure Sherou wouldn't care." The blonde waved a dismissive hand.

Rin paused, trying to decide if she felt like being civil with the blonde. Eugh, if she might end up being the adoptive mother of one of my kids . . . "Because, at first, I was jealous."

Luvia raised a brow, VERY curious now. "Of . . . Sakura?"

Rin nodded, working her way into her old study followed by the Finnish woman. "Even before the War, it seems our tastes in men ran deep. He's always been a blockhead, but it's a pretty attractive quality since he is such a go getter- but he doesn't have that scary ambition of most men like that."

Luvia nodded, understanding Rin's logic. If she'd known about Shirou's distortion, she'd probably have reacted more than that. "It helps that he is a very handsome young man, hm~?"

Her teasing was well-regarded by Rin pausing, flushing, and chewing her lip as she went to pull out a larger leatherbound book. "He's certainly easy on the eyes. You could grate cheese on his abs." Rin muttered the last part, but Luvia grinned all the same.

"I couldn't get the story from Sakura. But I guess it had something to do with that Grail War ritual that Lord El Melloi was so adamant about."

Rin nodded, "All three of us were Masters."

Luvia paused at that, incredulous. "And you didn't kill each other?"

Rin smirked, lightly folding the heavy book open. "You have no idea. But, no, not in so many words. It's a complicated story, and one none of us really want to recount. Shirou is probably the only one who'd take the time to tell you, and--"

Rin's eyes narrowed, a subtle rage brewing beneath the surface. "I'm going to ask you, politely, not to do that. He may act like nothing is wrong, but . . ."

Luvia was enjoying every moment of this. Seeing Rin so serious was a pleasure all its own. It reminded her that they were indeed cousins. "I can deduce much. But, since I'm feeling gracious, I'll obey. I have no interest in bringing up old scars anyway. Just healing them. Well, and maybe getting to chew on some fine Japanese beef."

The way the blonde's eyes darted off to the side with a sly smirk on her face made the dark-haired woman roll her eyes.

"Why are you so fascinated with him? Besides just because he's basically my high school sweetheart?"

Luvia took a moment, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Well, the last name Emiya means a lot to our side of the Clock Tower. It's obvious Sherou had less to do with the Magus Killer than would have been presumed, but it's still certain that- if the Emiya family Crest is ever unsealed- it would be a massive advantage."

Rin couldn't help but look both outraged and confused. "Because of the chance of the Lords allowing the family Crest free?"

Luvia snorted, "What do you think I am? A commoner? There are a great many reasons he's a fine man, even ones none of you will tell me. If I were to say that from the moment I saw him I wanted to jump in bed with him, you would call me a slattern."

Rin turned her gaze to the side, musing, "Yeah, I guess that's true." She would have pressed the attack if she weren't feeling a little guilty about similar thoughts.

Pleasurably guilty thoughts. It was Shirou and Sakura's honeymoon, so to speak, but Rin was going to have to get her "consort" for some alone time before the week was up.

"But, overall, there are only so many petty negatives. You and your beau have good genes, and it solves several issues that will make it easier for me to laud our mutual successes, don't you think?"

Rin squinted. "Nouveau riche bitch."

Luvia simply grinned in turn. "There's no Sherou or Servant here to stop us this time. If you're so upset at me, how about we settle this the old fashioned way, Miss Gorilla?"

Rin's brow ticked.


	10. Fathers

Twins

Chapter 10  
Fathers

“This is absolutely your fault, Luvia.”

“Miss Tohsaka, your boyfriend may be smarter than you think he is.”

Rider glanced up from her spot at the Emiya-clan dining table, her eyes trailing over the tied up forms of one blonde and one black-haired magus.

Rin looked suitably vexed. Luvia, on the other hand, just seemed to be grinning for all she was worth. The Servant simply shook her head, before her gaze went back to her book. Making Shirou mad at you is not wise. The Grecian woman mused, as above the two women towered the red-headed male.

Sakura was in the kitchen finishing dinner. Rider very nearly smiled at the fact she had given Rin a look very closely resembling something she or Medea might have given out.

Rider privately termed it a success of Sakura’s first “Disappointed Mother” expression.

“I should have known leaving you two alone wasn’t going to work out for long.” Shirou muttered, the man’s crossed arms and impatiently tapping foot one of the few signs that one COULD get on the normally unflappable man’s nerves.

Was it sad that Rider still found it very erotic? They were a very screwed up bunch, weren’t they?

“You really should have known that Rider was tailing us, Miss Tohsaka.” The blonde remarked, wiggling in her bonds. The fact she looked so smug was part of the reason Rin was gnashing her teeth even while Shirou put on his best impression of a school teacher.

It hardly needs to be said, considering Taiga Fujimura is his so-called guardian, that Shirou has a very excellent understanding of how to make people aware of how badly they have goofed.

Especially when it is his pregnant girlfriend, and the blonde hoping to adopt one of said children.

Rider wasn’t sure what was funnier. The fact that Shirou chewed both women out for an entire hour--

\--- or the fact that he’d done so and still had time to make sure they were fed.

He’ll do fine. She mused.

+x+x+x+x

Sakura let Rin and Luvia out from their impromptu bondage practice shortly after Shirou had gone to let off his own steam. She presumed it was more practice with his Reality Marble, but considering his stress levels, it was more likely to be beating the metaphorical hell out of himself with physical training.

“Is it weird that I’m turned on?” Rin uttered, frightened by her own senses. She’d just sat through an ear-chewing she could hardly remember, but was sure would stay with her for days--

\-- and her hormones were running higher than ever. Why was an aggressive, domineering Shirou so -damn hot-?

“I think it would be stranger if you were not, Miss Tohsaka.” Luvia noted, but nonetheless seemed much more put together than the dark-haired magus. Offering Sakura a bow of her head, she noted, “I must apologize. Shirou was right. We weren’t thinking at all.”

The purple-haired woman shook her head, letting out a sigh. “No, this was inevitable. We’ve all been under a lot of stress lately, and it was bound to blow at some point.”

Rin grumbled, rubbing her red-marked wrists. “Did Rider really have to hogtie us?” She was pouting again, just like when she was a teen. Sakura privately found it adorable, but she had to put her metaphorical foot down- especially as the traditional “First Wife” of the household, so to speak.

“You’re pregnant, Sister. You can’t be fighting. You may not be very far along, but it’s still too dangerous.”

Luvia winced a bit, but nodded. “It’s easy to forget. It wasn’t very elegant of me to go for it either. But, while we were there, we did get what we needed, so that was . . . one thing, right?”

Rin blinked, but nodded. Pulling the large leatherbound book she’d made sure was carried off with them by Rider, she waggled it in the air with a triumphant grin. “Behold! The Tohsaka family registry. Well, for as much as we have one, anyway.”

Sakura couldn’t help but express her discontent with a blank stare. “You went to the manor just to get a book?”

“It’s not just any book, Sakura. It’s the record of our- well, my, since you’re married now- family.”

Luvia caught on to the fact that Rin wasn’t winning points with her sister in that moment and gingerly took the book from the dark-haired woman’s hands, setting it back on the table. “We’ll save that business for later, Miss Tohsaka.” Luvia was, if nothing else, at least able to be more objective about the way Sakura’s right eye was starting to tic.

The woman DID still have a Servant, after all. Shirou being mad at her was a boon in the long run, since she had certain . . . hopes from him- but Sakura she wanted on her side.

Rin let out a sigh, and nodded. “I’ll go apologize to Shirou later.”

Sakura nodded her head, as if that was the end of the topic--

\-- and it was.

“Knowing him, he’ll be in the dojo until he’s ready to collapse.” Rider mused from the side, flipping through channels to find something worth watching since she’d finished her latest book. “It’s rare that he gets really upset, you know. Well--” The Grecian woman winced--

“-- not without bringing up the taboo topics.”

Sakura nodded her head, looking guilty. Luvia looking curious, she settled over onto a hip by the table.

“The secrecy is making it really hard to follow these conversations. Can I get -something- to work with, here? And yes, I understand how crazy that is coming from a Magus.”

Rin looked suitably amused by that thought, though she did settle back down into a more stoic face when Sakura gave her an admonishing look.

The purple-haired woman tapped her fingers against the tabletop, “There was another woman. One who is basically Shirou’s soulmate. During the War . . .” Sakura’s eyes closed tightly. Just the memory was enough to make her feel -terrible.- She’d gotten better about it, but she was still a very guilty woman.

Rin sighed, deciding it was better that she continued rather than forcing Sakura to expound. “The Servant Saber was Shirou’s. To make a long and painful story a bit more short, he was in love with her- and I’m pretty sure she loved him, too. Due to the mess the War became, he lost control of her and . . . well-” The dark-haired magus turned her gaze unto Rider, who shook her head.

“He knew what he had to do. He’d resolved himself. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t still think of her sometimes, though. I don’t know who beats themselves up over it more, though.” Rin gave her sister a glowering look. “You both really do need me and Rider around, or you’d both be such sad sacks sometimes.”

Sakura smiled, a bit mollified. “You two do help. It’s hard not to feel that I stole him from her, and from you, sometimes.”

Luvia listened quietly, tapping her chin as she drank in this new information. “I take it Sherou doesn’t do very well with her absence?”

Sakura shook her head. “He’d never tell anyone else, but--”

The new Mrs. Emiya let out another sigh. This was a depressing topic, but perhaps one that needed to be shared if only so that Luvia would understand the mess she was introducing herself into. “-- he doesn’t sleep very well anymore. He lost Saber, and his sister. He may very well have saved the world, but that’s not a lot of comfort. Up until sister came back, if Rider or I wasn’t in bed with him, he would stay up all hours of the night until he exhausted himself.”

Rider turned the television off. It was true. She wasn’t going to announce the amount of times she’d legitimately dragged him into unconsciousness through one set of means or the other. Certainly, it was fun to spar with him when he was in a good mood, but--

\-- some days, it was just him going through the motions. And those days were the scariest. He and Sakura were still two broken people putting the pieces back together, even years later.

Luvia glanced between the sombre women, an eyebrow raised. “We should both go apologize to him soon, then.” She said aside to Rin, a level expression on her face.

Rin nodded, not even a word leaving her lips.

Luvia grinned, holding up a finger and beginning to waggle it. “And I have just the idea how-!”

x+x+x+x

The turmoil of his inner self was at its height again. Thankfully, he’d long since stabilized as a “person” again, but that didn’t mean he ever stopped using training like this as an excuse to crush out the feelings that pervaded him some times.

That he wasn’t human, that he’d given up so many things that he had no business unshouldering. Sweat rippled across his skin as he swung Kanshou and Byakuya over and over. His feet barely touching the floor from how he was pushing himself.

The fading of the moonlight through the dojo’s walls didn’t mean much to him. When the doors slid open, his attention turned to the figures that had stepped within.

“I’ll be back inside soon, Sakura--”

And he stopped, shellshocked, at the sight of Rin and Luvia standing there- Rin nervously, but Luvia with a smug grin- in…

Are those maid outfits?

\---Lemons and Limes, Cherries and Berries--

“Well, how do you like it, Master Sherou~?” The blonde noted, wiggling her hips and emphasizing her bust- and the lack of a bra that could only be pronounced by the fact her breasts were jiggling pleasantly with the way she swayed.

While Luvia seemed to be enjoying herself, Rin was obviously struggling with the downright eroge-like situation she’d been forced into. Shirou could almost read her mind. What am I doing, why is my life like this?

“I have one question.” Shirou noted, raising a single finger. “Is this alright with Sakura?”

Luvia couldn’t help but laugh- that full-blown “Oh-ho-ho~” that was so characteristic of her. “Well, after the grilling she gave me the other day-”

Rin turned an irritated look unto Luvia. “One question isn’t grilling!”

"It was most certainly! Wait, we came here for Sherou, now's not the time!"

Rin paused, but nodded her head with a determined expression, holding her hand out.

Against all reason, Shirou watched the two rivals shake hands. For a moment, he felt very surreal. Am I really seeing this?

The unnatural moment passed as both women bodily launched at him, knocking Kanshou and Byakuya from his splayed wide arms as he tried to catch them before injuries occurred.

Of course, even Shirou knew there was only ever one outcome that was awaiting that. Pitch blackness, and an overwhelming amount of Soft.

"Ooh, how brave, Miss Tohsaka. Going right for face-sitting service! Well, don't mind if I do--"

Shirou now understood the situation he was in. Head stuck under Rin's skirt- ah, so that was her thighs that were feeling so soft and warm- and Luvia--

\-- pulling him out of his pants!? "Oh my, he's a good specimen."

"Don't stroke his ego." Rin murmured up above him, the woman wriggling against his face and giving him prompt awareness that the growing scent of female nectar wasn't being hidden.

Commando maids. That sounds like an anime. He wasn't sure why that thought came to his head, but he banished it out in favor of lifting his hands and brushing the pleats of Rin's skirt up and over her rump so he could see a bit better.

He could only see her ass and the glistening lips of her pussy, but it was better than darkness.

Awareness of his lower self came back into the fore as a few light strokes teased his length, making the married man growl with pleasure. "Now, this is what I've been waiting for~ But this is an apology, so first, special service from Head Maid Luvia, don't you think?"

He paused as his brain tried to process those words--

\-- and then he felt a decidedly wet, soft squishing around him. It was both familiar and not so familiar. Sakura and Rider had both indulged him in play between their breasts, but Luvia's were . . . Firm. The only slight marshmallow-like feeling was preceded by the fact it was obvious her breasts had a lot more natural perk due to her fitness.

He'd never in his life let Sakura hear that, though. He was not by any means THAT suicidal.

“N-nn- how’s this, Master Sherou~? Does it feel nice? You seem like the kind of man who adores a curvy woman--”

Rin spluttered up above him, though he headed off her words- knowing they would probably be an insult to some brand involving the word Cow- by pressing his lips tight to the dark-haired woman’s sex and trilling his tongue along the nude outer lips. “Mnff--- S-Shirou!”

“Mhn-hn-hn~ That’s just fine. You focus on naughty Miss Tohsaka, and I’ll enjoy myself. A real woman doesn’t mind doing her own dirty work~” Privately, the redhead thought something -very- sarcastic in response to that, but was more intent on indulging in the earthy taste of his black-haired lover while his shaft was squeezed and pillowed between the blonde Finnish woman’s bust.

It wasn’t his first threesome- Sakura was both aggressive and very eager to explore every avenue of pleasure available to them- but it was definitely the first with a pair of women who weren’t terribly in sync. Taking on Rider and Sakura at the same time was nigh on impossible for him- and he liked to think he was becoming a very talented and adept lover! Rin was languishing under the teasing of his tongue, so the only one really offering him any distraction was Luvia.

Not that it wasn’t a damn fine distraction. Though, as his ears picked up the rustling of fabric- and an annoyed gasp from Rin- he had a feeling the blonde was jumping ahead in the matter of festivities when his length was left to throb in the open air. “This--”

And then suddenly he was surrounded by warmth. And tightness. God, Luvia was -tight-. He wasn’t sure if it was because she was a virgin, or if it was purely because she was a more “muscular” woman, but he would have had a very real fear that she was going to pull his dick off with how much friction was going on just with her sheathing him inside. “Oooh! Is what I’ve been waiting for~ Mnn- nice and deep. Oh-ho-hnn~ Such a good size, Sherou.”

“Shirou . . !” Rin whined up above him, and he couldn’t help but snicker softly as he adjusted his hands up to grasp her hips, pulling her firmly against his face as his tongue dug in again- tickling against the hood housing her clit.

Sakura was onto something, indeed. Teasing her sister was -very- fun.


	11. Aunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter due to lack of inspiration, but hey-

Twins

Chapter Eleven  
Aunts

“Shirou.” He had been dreading this for awhile now, but he couldn’t say he at least wasn’t prepared. Plus, Taiga would never hurt him while he was in the kitchen.

That way lay refusal to cook for her anymore. And Shirou was fully aware of just how to deal with Taiga’s anger when he had leverage over her. Still, as he prepared a greasy Western breakfast for the women in his life- whom he could almost hear jockeying for the bathroom again this morning- he turned his gaze towards Taiga.

“They’re not sick.” She noted in that rare moment of the serious Fujimura, Taiga face that often coincided with very bad memories for the Emiya-scion. Letting out a sigh, he adjusted a heavily dosed set of bread that would become French Toast.

“They’re not.” He agreed. And, deciding against playing dumb, he continued, “They’re pregnant.”

The slam of her fist against his table made him estimate the cost of replacing the poor beaten thing. The food was a good excuse not to look her way just then. “Both of them!?”

“Both of them.” Once again, agreement was the best course of action. Adjusting the caramel drizzle in the braising pot, he turned his head over his shoulder. Watching as Taiga went through phase after phase of thoughts rushing through her expressions.

“How?” Shirou couldn’t help the snort that rose in his throat. “Wait, nevermind, don’t tell me. I know how. But -how-?”

“Sakura.” Frankly, it explained everything on it’s own, but in a way, he knew Taiga was about to give him that look that frankly would have been just as good as if she’d called bullshit on him.

“That doesn’t tell me anything.” Shirou returned his gaze unto the heavy breakfast, privately thinking it said -everything- on it’s own-. As Rin crumpled into the dining room, once again just in her pajamas, Shirou took a moment to pour a cup of strong British tea and gestured to it.

“Give that to Rin so she can wake up while Sakura finishes her shower, please.”

The soft sound of the tea-set being moved to the table and the cup being offered to a burbling zombified Rin brought an amused smile to his lips. “Ffrhrukyu.”

He would never tell Rin how adorable she was in the morning. He knew without a doubt that’d end with her trying to hurt him. Well- unless it was in a more intimate setting. She had an image to maintain- for some reason- after all.

“What are you going to do?” Taiga murmured, though it was a loud and accusing question in the quiet of the Emiya household.

“Well-” He paused, beginning to put the final touches on the group of women’s breakfast. He was honestly surprised Rider hadn’t slinked into the dining room yet, but he presumed the Servant had chosen to hide away from the morning routine in favor of indulging in yet another book or sunbathing.

“-- we’re keeping them, of course.” As he began to set the table, he glanced towards Taiga’s face, seeing how she was moments away from a loud explosion of yelling. The only reason she probably hadn’t yet was because it would rankle the nerves of the two worn out- and pregnant- women in the house.

That or Taiga was just going to wait until later. Frankly he’d have preferred his licks earlier rather than later.

“You’ll have four nieces or nephews to spoil soon enough.” He remarked, finally settling unto his own place at the table as Sakura slid into the room, Rider slinking in after her Master with an amused look on the Grecian woman’s face while his wife moved to settle in next to him and promptly laid her head upon his shoulder without a drop of shame.

For a moment, he would have compared her to a cat trying to scent her mate after last night, but that thought died the violent death it deserved just as fast as it crossed his brain. That way lay madness. And pain. Lots of pain.

“Four?” Taiga looked flummoxed, not that he could blame her, while she began to serve herself from the platters he’d prepared.

“We’re having twins. Both of us.” Sakura picked up the slack, and frankly he was grateful for it. Taiga was a ticking time bomb at this point, and Shirou was both ready to have the explosion happen-

\-- and completely wishing it never went off at all.

“Goodness, Shirou. How are you going to take care of four children?” Ah, there it was.

“Well, for at least a little while, we’ll be able to be full time parents. And we have plenty of people to babysit if need be.” Shirou offered a somewhat nervous smile to his “older sister” while running a hand through his lengthening red locks. That action was soon taken over by Sakura, whom he had to admit a deep growl of contentment came from his chest due to it.

There was a- well- part of him that truly did love the platonic, playful side of the women in his life. The intimate parts were great too, of course, but Shirou was a sponge for simple things like this after all they’d . . . dealt with.

“You can’t just rest on your laurels, Shirou.” And there was that again. Shirou let out a soft little sigh. It wasn’t even that he was planning on doing that, but Taiga was still pushing way too much onto him when he was still effectively recovering from the War--

\-- even when it had been almost four whole years. Some scars just don’t fade, as they say.

“I never planned on doing that, Fuji-nee. It’s just that we’ll all need the time off to get-” He furrowed his brow, “- acclimated.”

Seeing that she was relenting a little bit, he pointed at the food, noting, “Let’s eat. We can talk about it later.”


	12. Violet

Twins

Chapter 12  
Violet

Luvia truly seemed to be making a concerted effort to stay close to him- especially since that night he’d shared with her and Rin. Or at least, he didn’t see any good reason for her to have volunteered to come with him and Sakura for something as simplistic as a doctor’s visit. Granted, it’d taken a little coercion to allow the blonde into the back with her, but he hadn’t really minded. The succinct discomfort of Sakura’s position in the gynecologist’s chair was--

\-- palpable. Yes. That was the word to use. Not “egregiously obvious from how she was pouting so hard he was sure she’d pop her lip.”

It was darling, but he knew he’d get quite a sore wife if he said so.

While normally he’d have taken up position by his wife’s bedside, Luvia seemed content to hold her hand and run her thumb across the purple-haired woman’s knuckles. Surely trying to curry favor with her, but he didn’t particularly blame her. Shirou was just happy that Sakura had another friend in her corner, she deserved to be happy. And happiness was a commodity in exceedingly short supply, even now when the hardships of their life were somewhat behind them.

“Everything seems to be going just fine so far, Mrs. Emiya. Your blood pressure is a little high, but for a first time mother that’s not unusual. In fact, that gives me hope that things will smooth out and be just fine. You’re in good shape.” The doctor, a woman from Kyoto from what he understood, noted as she finished cleaning up the remnants of the ultrasound gel. “Within a month or two, we might be able to see a gender for the twins.”

Sakura seemed enthused at that prospect, even though privately Shirou held very little care. They would be his children- if he had a slew of daughters or if he had sons, he cared not. They would be His.

To say he was a proud father would be a bit on the sly side. Shirou was pleased without reserve, even if he wasn’t the type to gush.

“For now, everything is under control, so I don’t see anything else to worry you about. Your next check up can be scheduled up front, if you have no questions for me?”

+x+x+x+x+

Rider had been left with Rin for the day, though she wouldn’t complain at that. As much as her devotion was to Sakura, it was the whole of the extended Emiya-clan that she held her allegiance to. Rin wouldn’t make any calls that Rider would find unacceptable- now, anyway. She was really more of a companion more than the escort Shirou and Sakura had insisted the Tohsaka clan head needed.

It helped that the dark-haired woman was seemingly more interested in the discussion she was having on the household’s phone while Rider got to enjoy time with her latest novel- a copy of Le Morte d’Arthur she’d picked up on a lark. The discussion from the other night had left her a little mild at the thought of Shirou’s former lover and Servant.

Medusa was many things, and sadly amongst them was more than a little jealous. His attention to Rin and Sakura were fully understandable, but strangely, seeing him so awash over the blonde was the thing that tugged at her heartstrings more than anything else.

Even if she could rationalize it up the street and down both ways, that didn’t stop emotions from working.

Her attention tuned back into the Magus’ conversation instead of her own misgivings.

“Yes, Lord El-Melloi II. Everything is quite fine. Ms. Edelfelt arrived without any fuss, and promptly proceeded to get on my nerves without end.”

A pause, her own enhanced hearing able to tell that the other end was speaking, but there was little in the way of her understanding it.

“You seem to know what she was wanting even before I did. I’ll express my annoyance with you later.” Another pause, even before the dark-haired woman’s lips split into an amused grin. “Oh, don’t be so paranoid. Owing me a favor is hardly detrimental to you. Besides, I’m sure your sister would be more of an irritant than anything else.”

Rider marked her spot in her book, and gently set it upon the dining room table.

“Mm. It seems my sister is expecting as well, yes. If you are still a teacher at the Clocktower when they are grown, nothing would please me more than if they were to be taught by you. After all, I only want the best for my children and those of the Emiya clan.”

A longer pause, Rider’s eyes drifting unto the concerned expression on Rin’s face as those blue eyes turned towards her in turn. A purple brow lofted gently.

“I see. I’ll pass along the knowledge to my consort. I’m not sure what there is to be done about it right now, but I’m sure if nothing else, it will make him happy to know. Can you tell me how that happened?”

Rin’s narrowing eyes told Rider all she needed to know.

“Very well. I’ll wait until we have a more opportune moment, then. Does my mentor have something to do with it?” Rin’s free hand came up, lightly twirling the wound cord of the phone’s cable. “I thought so. Nonetheless, I’ll inform him and let him make his own decision, though I imagine between myself, Ms. Edelfelt, and his wife, we will likely make an attempt to have it arranged for the twins. Do not be a stranger, Lord El Melloi II, feel free to keep in touch. If I don’t hear from you within the week, I’ll give you a call soon. Have a good day.”

Rin had barely sat the phone back into the cradle before letting loose a soft sigh. Rider’s gaze turned back unto the table for a moment, before her curiosity was abated by Rin’s words.

“The Emiya clan crest has been unsealed.” Rin noted, settling unto her rump across the table from Rider and pouring herself a cup of tea from the set in the middle of the table. “It seems my Teacher and some of the . . .”

Rin paused here, and Rider understood that the next word was going to be heavily edited, “Older factions have seen fit to have it disassociated from Shirou’s adopted grandfather. The crest is a bit worn, but with all of us, we should be able to have it suitable for Sakura’s children by the time they’re born.”

Rider could only shake her head. Even if it was a great victory in the world of Magi, she could only feel disappointed in the idea that Sakura’s children would be the ones to inherit a dangerous magical gift. She had no clue what knowledge might lurk in those circuits, but she knew by the very nature of such a thing, they would be targets.

Targets that she would protect, along with their parents. There was no reason not to give them the power inherit in the thing if it would be used against them regardless. Rider hated that thought, but it was the sad truth of the world of Magi.

“We’ll tell Shirou when he gets back.” Rin dismissed it, waving a hand. “For now, how about we order some take out? I’m sure by the time they get back, it’ll be time for dinner, and I’ll get fat if I keep indulging in Shirou’s home cooking.”

Rider could only smile glibly.


	13. True Names

Twins

Chapter 13  
The Magic of Names

Shirou’s eyes opened with a flutter, between the soft pressure of something on his chest and the gleaming of the sun through his room’s walls, his body was aching from laying about. Craning his head up, a mop of purple hair was nestled into the crook of his arm while a set of manicured nails lightly trailed across the definition of his pectorals. The uneven pace of his breath brought her gaze up, the new Mrs. Emiya offering a placid smile as their eyes met.

“No morning sickness today?” He questioned softly, receiving a small shake of her head in turn before she curled more tightly around him under the covers. “Well, good morning, Mrs. Emiya.” He let out an easy laugh as he raised up on his elbows a bit to offer her a mild kiss. The adorable pout that came over Sakura’s face made him chuckle even more.

“Your morning breath stinks, husband.” She didn’t argue when he gave her another kiss, however.

+x+x+x+x

After breakfast, he’d found himself co-opted into being the leaning post of Rin while she took an old-fashioned quill pen to the book she’d brought the other day. With her head pressed in against his chest and his arms wrapped around her waist, the red-headed male turned his gaze from where she was blotting the pages thinking towards Sakura settled out in the yard hanging up the laundry for the day.

He’d normally be the one doing it, but she’d insisted. Shirou knew better than to argue.

“Have you thought of any names?” Rin mused, turning those glimmering blue eyes up to where they could meet again. While he was comfortable in a set of flannel pants and a muscle-shirt, she was draped in a red robe that he was sure had only recently been purchased since it looked damn near brand new. Probably from the shopping trip when she’d first arrived.

“A few.” He admitted, twiddling his thumbs idly against her stomach and earning a gentle little shiver from the dark-haired woman. “Are we going to name the one Luvia will raise, as well?” It was a question that had been in the background since the situation had been worth taking more seriously. Granted, the blonde Finn had done as much as possible to make it feel like they weren’t being pressured about it- likely because she wanted to go through with it, but Shirou could appreciate that at least.

“I don’t know.” Rin mused, tickling the quill against her own chin for a moment. “We’ll probably have to talk with her about it. We can worry about that later, though. Do you . . . have any that are special to you?”

She asked that question purposefully, and they both knew it. Of the three, he was the one who had emotional attachments. Sakura would go with what he wanted, or would pick them based on her own personal preference. Rin would probably want to indulge in naming their child after her mother, at best- and even that was a crapshoot.

Shirou . . .

Shirou let loose a sigh, nodding his head and letting his chin rest against the curtain of her long black hair. His gaze turned towards Sakura, “If we have a daughter, I’d like to name them after Ilya.”

“Not Saber?” Rin hazarded, desperately not looking at anything in particular as she treaded dangerously into “taboo topics.”

He laughed softly, though it was a sound more akin to the doldrums breaking piece of glass than the pleasant chime of bells, “No- if we have a boy, I’d like to name them Arthur. It’s a little silly, but-”

She turned in his lap and softly pressed a kiss to his lips, her arms wrapping tightly around his shoulders as she nestled one hand in his red hair and brought him in against her shoulder. “No. It’s great, Shirou. Two names already.”

The family registry was left at the side as the morning passed into the afternoon, the Magus cradling her lover and eventually joined by her sister. The purple-haired woman gently resting against her husband and her sister while the sun rose high and enveloped the three in a deep warmth.

“I want to do something for Rider.” Sakura murmured, bringing both sets of eyes unto her in turn.

+x+x+x+x+

It was always amazing to see Rider get confused. The tall, alluring creature of a woman was always trapped somewhere between aloof and seductive, but she held one of the most adorable puzzled faces.

Not that Sakura and Shirou were biased. Which they were. But they wouldn’t admit it.

“You . . . want me to name one of the children?” Medusa’s voice came out far away, and it was clear the Grecian woman’s mind had been blown. Shirou had to stop himself from laughing.

It wasn’t going very well.

“Yes.” Sakura noted, giving a somewhat dour look at her husband as he tried to hold in a chuckle. Shirou waved a hand as he stood back to his full height, offering both an easygoing smile.

“It’s what Sakura asked, so I’m all for it. If you’re happy with it, “Mother Medusa”?” Okay, so he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to tease the Servant. And from the way the woman’s cheeks flushed, he called it a victory.

Even as Sakura pouted and gently smacked his bicep with a hand. His grin turned down towards Sakura.

“Ione.” Both blinked, turning her gaze unto the Servant. “If it’s a girl, Ione. I- I don’t know about a boy, yet.”

“You’re not going to name them after your sisters?” Sakura mused, caught off guard.

Medusa shook her head in turn, “I loved my sisters dearly, but that would be too great a burden to put upon a human child.”

For some reason, Shirou couldn’t help but laugh at the way Medusa’s face turned quickly into a mask of panic. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a tight squeeze, even as her arms came around him in turn and she let loose a soft and annoyed little huff.

+x+x+x+

“Do I want to name the child?” Luvia raised a brow, tapping a finger against her cup of coffee. It was rare to serve coffee in the Emiya household, since it was more commonly used for cooking, but the blonde had requested a cup when she’d finally arrived for dinner after an invitation (which was more of an argument) from Rin.

Shirou was particularly pleased with dinner that night. Karaage with some lettuce-wrapped steamed vegetables and rice that he felt was going to be heavy enough to soothe the two pregnant women and yet nutritious enough to be easy to work off during one of his exercise bouts.

“If you want to, we won’t deny you.” Rin noted, diplomatically. Of course, it helped that she was in the midst of scarfing down some of her consort’s esteemed food. Shirou had been right about one thing, at least--

\-- the two women were eating as much as Saber on their own. He’d have to praise his good spending habits later. Self-reflection was a worthy goal.

“Well, that would be very nice of you indeed. But I take it, then, that you’re all fine with going forward with the deal?”

Despite some apprehension, the agreement was passed. Over fried chicken, even.

Shirou was just glad life could finally settle back down into normalcy for awhile.

Oh how wrong he was.


	14. Motherhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: People want Luvia to get pregnant so bad, but this ain’t that kind of story. If I did do that, however, you can bet money she would gleefully rub it in Rin’s face when she had a son.
> 
> I apologize if the lemon this time is a little lackluster. For some reason, I got into writing it and then for some reason it just didn't . . . feel right. It was weird- it felt natural to start it and then somehow it just faded away?

Twins

Chapter 14  
Mothers

Despite her intent, Rin forgot to tell Shirou about the Emiya crest until a week later. Things at the Emiya household picked up a bit more than they all thought they would, partially because Shirou had taken upon himself the duty of preparing a nursery in the home, replacing Saber’s old room.

Despite her and Sakura’s attempts, he requested to do it alone. On one hand, she was thoroughly proud of him for trying to move on- on the other, she wished he wouldn’t shoulder the burden alone. No matter how he insisted it was better that she, Sakura, and Rider went to go buy the essentials, she knew it was partially so he could come to terms and languish a bit in the memories.

Curse her soft heart for letting him.

As they settled the cradles into the room and confirmed that it wouldn’t be too stocked full with the new furniture, Rin settled her hands on her hips as she turned her gaze unto Shirou, running his hands over the woodwork of the cradles one by one.

“You’re gonna be a Papa, you know.” She remarked, much more tenderly than she expected to. She’d honestly wanted to tease him about it, but instead she found herself staring. To say Rin’s feelings were molten wouldn’t be inappropriate. She’d become fully aware of her own mood swings starting, so it didn’t surprise her at all that things were going to get a little more hectic.

Hopefully, Shirou would have to deal with a slightly more amorous pair of sisters rather than a pair of angry and depressed women. At least Rider was likely to take his side if they were being illogical and- well- mean. Luvia, while she’d probably mean well, would likely just make everything worse.

His gaze turned onto her, and he smiled as he stood back up to his full height. “Yeah. It’s still kind of sinking in, if I’m honest.” She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him, huffing softly as her tender- and swollen, God so swollen- stomach pressed against his waist.

Having twins sucked. She must’ve looked like a blimp compared to her normal svelte and alluring body-line- and she was only going to get bigger. Five- nearly six- months out of nine. She privately considered using Rider to take vengeance on anyone who talked shit about her or Sakura getting fat.

Why no, Tohsaka, Rin wasn’t being moody.

“You’ll do great. Besides,” she murmured, letting her gaze turn from his shoulder towards the door back out into the manor proper, “They’ll have parents galore.”

It was more worrying that they would only have one father figure in their lives. Granted, there was nothing to be done about any of that. Shirou’s father had died years ago, and he was probably the only one who would have been anything approaching a suitably good grandfather from the rest of the bunch.

Rin still appreciated her father, but she’d long since grown a bit of a mean streak about what happened to Sakura. And it was easier to be a bit vindictive than to try and forgive the dead.

“Sakura and I managed to sync up our doctor visits tomorrow, so we should both find out what we’re having.” She noted, not once letting go of the red-headed male as he held her gently in turn.

“You two are much more wild about that than I am.” He snickered softly, even though she knew it already. It WAS kind of important, though. After all, while matrilineal marriages were a thing in Magi society based on merit and nobility- Rin privately wanted a son. She knew that Sakura would prefer daughters, but having someone to take over the Tohsaka lineage would be ideal.

Although, realistically, four girls would just be way too much terror. Even if Luvia was going to take one with her, she privately recoiled at the idea of five women all syncing up at once.

Shirou might actually kill himself.

+x+x+x+

The next day was a struggle for her and Sakura. Not particularly because of any physical limitations or anything, but just because of the news they got.

Both were having identical twins- both were having daughters. Apparently that wasn’t a surprise, considering Luvia had muttered at dinner, “Of course the girls would beat the boys.”

Rin promised to be so much nicer to Shirou from then on. Not that she was at all mean to him, but he was going to have Hell with four daughters to deal with. Magi women had to be so much more tough than their male contemporaries considering the society and the . . . dark predilections amidst it.

They were going to have to raise warrior princesses and unfathomable witches in order to protect them. Privately, she loved that thought more than she’d admit. As long as it was clear that they loved their children, it’d be fine.

Right?

Ah, who was she kidding. Luvia’s adopted daughter would be throwing full grown adults around by the time she was a teen. The blonde would be the kind of designer mom who would gush over every accomplishment and flood her child’s sense of self worth, and pound it into shape with etiquette and physical training.

She damn near made the sign of the Cross when she thought that. And Rin wasn’t particularly religious, despite her family’s ties to the Church. She dared not think that thought out loud, either, because Sakura would have happily pointed out that Rin would do the same.

She wasn’t an idiot, she already knew it- she just didn’t want anyone to point it out.

Better their children turned out a little haughty or “bitchy” rather than getting used for some disgusting broodmare program. Not that she thought anyone with sense would go picking a fight with them, but Rin was pragmatic.

And Mages were some of the most senseless people to exist. She’d know.

+x+x+x+

They hadn’t exactly agreed on a schedule or anything, but Rin had requested a night with Shirou. Sakura content enough with teasing her about it, even though Rin would say she weathered the storm with pride.

She didn’t, she was blushing up a storm and pouting.

Hey, “Mama” needs her nookie. She hadn’t gotten any since that time with Luvia, and she hardly even counted that one since the blonde had been a hog about it. Not that having Shirou’s attention otherwise wasn’t fine, but Rin had grown used to their particular brand of fun.

With a robe and a surprise beneath, she slipped into the Master of the House’s room. Shirou’s dozing face surprisingly pristine as he laid spread out on his futon. Despite herself, a soft little giggle came from her throat.

He must have been training again. It was rare for them to catch him vulnerable like this. Shedding the robe and setting it aside for in the morning, she admired her body in the red and black lingerie. The way the stockings felt against her feet as she padded gently over to his bed and nestled down atop him.

She’d just started to fuss with his pajama pants when a bleary amber eye opened to regard her. Ignoring his whisper of her name, she took him into her mouth and suckled softly. The rhythm of her tongue and lips coaxing him from soft to hard in a matter of seconds.

“Rin-” He groaned, the feeling of him swelling up against the roof of her throat was a decidedly happy feeling- at least until he’d gag her. But that was why she backed off and trailed her tongue along the helmet of his sex. She’d been in the mood all day, so she wasn’t particularly worried about him preparing her.

Stealing the extra bundle of covers and building a pile atop the corner of the futon, she straddled it and wagged her hips back and forth invitingly. The fact she was on her hands and knees for him- a bitch presenting- just as erotic as waking him up with a short blowjob. “Come on, Shirou. I haven’t gotten near enough of you lately.” She directed, blue eyes glimmering in the light.

And only too happy when he steadily got himself up, shucked his pants, and slid into her with an easy and low groan. Nothing too fancy or prolonged- which she’d have preferred if she weren’t so -God damned horny-.

She’d blame it on the hormones.

Keeping herself propped up, she felt as his hips pressed in tight to her rear, and then promptly began to- a bit off-rhythm- pound into her. He was still likely waking up, but she couldn’t blame him. Besides, it still felt quite good~

Rin liked it rough, who was going to judge her? Well, besides Sakura and Rider. And Luvia. That list was a little long for Rin’s tastes.

Steadily, the pace and rhythm evened out as Shirou awoke fully and got into the motions of their fucking. Rin went from purring in pleasure to having to muffle shouts of delight into a pillow. Sakura and Rider were good enough to let her have the time alone, but if she went spoiling their sleep with passionate screaming?

Yeah, Rin knew that her sister was the dangerous one in the household.

Moments turned into minutes and Rin felt herself seize up, fingernails nearly tearing holes in the pillow she was muffling her lips against. And, what felt like only moments later, Shirou hilted inside of her and she felt flooded with warmth.

All in all, a pretty productive night, in her opinion. Plus, she got cuddling rights.

It was a good night to be Tohsaka, Rin.


End file.
